Big Hero 6: The Art Theives
by Edlover23
Summary: Art can be a wonderful thing it has given us so many are paniters in the world like Leonardo da Vinci,Michelangelo,Vincent Van Gogh,Pablo Picasso but what if the painting got sold for tons of money and stolen what will happen to the great art and how will we get it back.
1. Chapter 1: New Home New Life

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 1: New Home, New Friends

The plane descends, and I look out the window as the city comes into view. I sigh heavily.

Mum looks at me, "Don't worry honey," putting a hand on my shoulder she says, "You'll love San Fransokyo. It has all kinds of things to do and new places to explore. And your new school is the top art school in the state."

I raise my green eyes to look at her. "I know, Mom," I say, "but I was doing really great back home, and I already miss it."

My dad, sitting on my other side, pats my head. "You know, you can always go and visit anytime you like," he says, "but you know we had to move because of my work."

I just nod in reply, going back to watching the plane descend onto the runway.

We get off the plane and go collect our luggage. Once we had everything, we head outside, where my dad hails a taxi. I pull my hat over my hair, looking around. Already, San Fransokyo is so different to home.

"Wow," I say as we ride the taxi through the streets to our new home. "There's so many buildings here...I don't know if I'll fit in, or even be able to find my way around."

Once the taxi stops us at our house, we get out, get out luggage and head to the door, and when my dad unlocks it, we step inside.

The house isn't huge, but it's big enough. My mom gives me a small, encouraging push towards the stairs. "Go on and take a look at your new room, Sakura," she says, smiling. "I think you'll like it."

I nod and hurry up the stairs, and head straight into my new room. There is a huge window overlooking the San Fransokyo bay, the door to my own personal bathroom is on the opposite wall.

Despite missing my old home dearly, I smile. My mum and dad head up and join me in my new room, "I didn't expect it to be so big," I say, grinning at them, "I love it."

I turn and give my mother and father a hug each, before asking, "Can I walk to the café down the street? It's only a couple of blocks away, I saw it when we were coming down the street."

My parents look at each before turning and nodding at me. I hurry down the stairs, dad calling out to be back by dark as I race out the door.

I push the door to the café open, making the bell above it ring. The woman standing behind the counter turns and smiles at me, "Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café! What can I get you?"

"Um, one tea and a strawberry doughnut, please?" I say, a bit shyly.

"Alright," says the woman. "You can have a seat, and I'll bring your order over in a sec."

I smile in reply, sitting down at the nearest table, looking around while I play with a charm on my bracelet. The woman soon returns with a tray, sitting it in front of me before taking a seat opposite me.

"My name is Cass," she says warmly. "What's your name?"

"Sakura," I say, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman, Cass, smiles back. "Oh, I love cherry blossoms," she says, "they're so lovely in the springtime."

I blush a little at that. She studies me for another moment, and then asks, "I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move in, or...?"

I nod. "Yeah, we just got here today. We are still unpacking, but after the plane ride, I just had to get out and walk for a little while."

Cass smiles in an understanding way, "Well, call this a welcome gift," she says, pushing the tray towards me. "On the house!"

"Thank you." I say, smiling.

The bell over the door rings, and we both look towards it, seeing two boys walk in. One taller than the other, both had dark black hair and blue eyes. The shorter one was wearing a red top with a robot on it, and when he smiled he had a gap in between his front two teeth, making him look adorable. The taller of the two had on a cardigan and a black baseball cap on over his hair. I didn't recognise the logo on it.

Cass waved the boys over to the table, "Welcome home boys," she gestures at me, "This is our new neighbour, Sakura."

I blush as the younger of the two smiles at me. "My name is Hiro," he says. "It's nice to meet you. Oh, and this is my brother, Tadashi."

The older boy, Tadashi, greets me with a smile and nod.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I say shyly, watching as Tadashi and Hiro head upstairs to the upper rooms.

Cass rises to her feet. "Well, I guess I better get back to work." she says, smiling. "Don't be a stranger, now. Come by any time you like."

I smile and, having finished my tea while talking to Cass, get to my feet, and head for the door. Just as I grasp the door handle, Tadashi races back down the stairs, "Wait! You just moved here, right?" I look at him and nod in reply, my head tilted to the side in a silent question, "Well, would you like a tour of the city? I'll try and make it entertaining."

"I'd love to," I say, "the city is pretty crazy, isn't it?"

"Well, that's the city for you," says Tadashi, "but don't worry, you'll know you way around town soon enough and I know the best tour stops in town."

"Well, I can't wait to see the city," I say, fighting down a blush. "If you don't mind being my own personal tour guide?"

"How does tomorrow work for you?"

I nod. "Tomorrow is great."

After saying our goodbyes, I head home, my face bright red from blushing.

As I walk in, my mother turns to me from where she's wiping down the dusty counter top and smiles. "So," she says, "did you have fun at the cafe?"

I nod eagerly. "It's a really cute cafe," I say, "and they've got great sweets."

She smiles. After ordering and eating pizza for dinner, I head to my room to start getting ready for bed. Just before climbing into bed, I look out my window, smiling at the bright, twinkling city lights.

"You know," I say to myself, "I think might end up liking it here."

I crawl beneath the bed covers, close my eyes, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Personal Tour Guide

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 2: City Tour

I wake up the next morning, get out of bed, take a quick shower, wrap my hair in a towel, and throw on my usual outfit. When I head downstairs, I find my mom and dad waiting for me.

My mother throws me a smile, and I smile back. "Ohayo, Mama and Papa," I say cheerfully, plopping down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," my mother says, as I pour myself a glass of juice. "Are you going to the cafe again today, or do you plan on taking a trip downtown?"

I take a long sip of my drink before answering. "Yeah," I say, "that nice boy I saw yesterday is going to show me around the city, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," my mother says, nodding. "Just don't stay out too late, remember you still need to sign up for school and finish furnishing your room."

I nod, slip on my shoes, and pull on my hat. "See you later!" I call over my shoulder, opening the door, and after waving one final time to my parents, I head out.

As soon as I reach the cafe, I see Cass standing, holding a tray in one hand and an oven mitt in the other. "Ah, good morning, Sakura," she says pleasantly, sticking the sheet of raw cookie dough into the oven, wiping her hands on her apron, and making her way over to the counter. "The boys should be down soon. Go ahead, take a seat."

I smile, nod, and sit down to wait. While I wait for Tadashi, Cass hands me a muffin, which I begin to eat after thanking her.

"So, are you going to see the rest of the city today?" Cass asks.

I nod happily, mouth full of muffin. "Yeah," I say, "I can't wait. It looks so big already! I bet there are a lot of shops."

Tadashi heads down the stairs just then, into the cafe. "Good morning, Aunt Cass!" he says, waving a hand at his aunt, and then, his gaze shifts to me. "Oh, Sakura, you're already here," he says. "That's great! You ready to go on the tour?"

"Yes," I say, heat rising into my cheeks. "I can't wait."

Aunt Cass laughs softly and waves her hand at us as we head for the door. "You kids be safe," says Cass, "and have fun!"

"We will!" Tadashi and I say, and we head out.

"Do you have a car, Tadashi?" I ask. "Or are we going to walk?"

"No car," says Tadashi, smiling. "A moped."

He approaches and hops on to said moped and holds his hand back out to me. I take his hand, and he pulls me on the moped behind him. He reaches down, taking two helmets, one of which he hands to me. He settles the other atop his own head.

"So," he says, once we both have our helmets buckled, "are you ready for the grand tour?"

I nod, excited, and he starts up his moped and whizzes down the road. I'm instantly shocked by just how big everything looks, from the tall towers to ginormous skyscrapers. I gasp, surveying it all, taking it in. Wind rushes in my face, and I keep my arms locked around Tadashi's waist to keep from flying backwards off the fast-moving moped.

"Wow!" I say, shouting to get my voice over the wind. "This place is great"

He looks at me over his shoulder with a smile, and I fight down my blush. We continue down the road for a little while longer before Tadashi brings the moped to a stop. We both hop off, and I continue to stare in awe at the big city before me.

"The city is so much bigger than I ever knew," I say. From here, it's like I can see all of San Fransokyo, and it's incredible.

Tadashi nods, and we set off, walking, down the street. As we go, Tadashi points things out to me, announcing what everything is like he's a game show host, and I listen intently, occasionally pointing out things myself while asking what each thing is.

I point to something peculiar and ask, "What's that one? With the dragon gate?"

He follows my pointing finger and nods. "That's Chinatown," he answers. "You want to go look around? They've got the best ramen shops in the city, and it's almost lunch time anyway."

"Sure," I agree, and we head underneath the Dragon Gate, into Chinatown.

As soon as we head in, I have a very familiar feeling, almost like I've been here before, even though I know I haven't. "This place is just like back home," I say, after a moment, when I realize what Chinatown reminds me of. "Well, it's a little different, but still, nearly the same."

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Tadashi asks.

"Japan," I say.

He nods, and at the same time, his stomach grumbles. I toss him a knowing look, and we search for the nearest ramen shops. Once we find one, we head inside, sit down, and wait to be served.

"So," I say, setting aside my menu once I know what I want, "do you go to school here?"

Tadashi nods, eyes still moving over the list of different meals to choose from. "Yeah," he said, "my brother and I both go to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and we're in the robot program."

"Wow, that sounds really cool," I say. "I bet it's fun to work with so many robots."

He nods. We order our food, and it gets to us surprisingly quickly. I take my chopsticks and try a bite. "This is great," I say, smiling.

Tadashi smiles back. While we eat, we talk lightly about different schools and other landmarks in San Fransokyo, and when the waiter comes with our check, Tadashi pays for both his meal, and my meal.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him.

He only grins. "My treat," he says. "After all, I'm the one giving you the tour, right?"

I sigh, but nod. "Alright."

We head out after that, walking through Chinatown back to where Tadashi parked his moped. As we pass a small shop, I notice a set of cute flower hair clips displayed in the window.

Tadashi notices me looking and raises a finger to point. "Those sure are pretty," he says. "Do you like them? I'll get them for you if you want."

The jewels on the clips sparkle in the sunlight, and on the end of the clips there are pale blue ribbons with little sliver bells. They really are beautiful.

"Are you sure?" I ask, somewhat nervously. "I mean, you already bought my lunch..."

Tadashi shakes his head and heads inside the shop, returning moments later with the jeweled hair clips in hand. He hands them to me and, before I can find the words to properly thank him, says, "Ready to head back to the cafe?"

I nod, dumbfounded by his kindness, and we continue down the street.

...

Tadashi pulls up in front of the cafe on his moped, and as soon as he cuts the engine, he helps me off and we head towards the doors of the cafe.

"So, how do you like the city so far, Sakura?" Tadashi asks.

"I like it," I say, smiling.

We head inside the cafe. Tadashi's little brother, Hiro, is sitting at a nearby table. "Hey, you guys," he says. "How was it?"

We sit down with him at the table and tell him everything. Afterwards, I look out the window; the sun is already setting.

"Oh, I have to get home," I say, standing and making for the door. "See you later!" I call back to Hiro and Tadashi, waving, and I head out.

...

Hiro looks at Tadashi, noticing his blush, and smirks. "Do you have a crush on Sakura?" he asks in a very knowing voice.

Tadashi whirls around to stare at his little brother, and Hiro shrugs. "They just moved here," Hiro says, "so I wouldn't rush it if I were you."

"It isn't a crush," says Tadashi. "It's just nice to hang out with someone different once in a while. It's a nice change. It's not a crush." He ruffles his brother's hair, and Hiro scowled.

"Don't mess with my hair!" Hiro protests.

...

I head through my front door, flower clips in hand. My mother, wiping down the dining room table, raises her head and smiles warmly at me.

"How was the tour?" she asks.

"Very fun," I reply.

I head up to my room, fingering one of the flower clips, listening to the tiny bell tingle.

"Maybe it's a good thing we moved here," I say to myself, and I smile. "I'm starting to feel at home now."


	3. Chapter 3: New Robot Friend

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 3: Meeting BayMax

"Today, you're unpacking. You can't run around the city every day."

I yawn and rub my eyes, sitting up in bed and nodding to what my mother has said. "Alright," I say, "I'll unpack today, but you know, it'd be fun to see the city again."

She shakes her head firmly. "No," she says, "you need to stay here and finish up. And don't forget to call your friends, alright?"

I nod and hop out of bed as my mother turns and heads back down the stairs. My cell phone is dead when I pull it out of one of the moving boxes, so I plug it in to charge. Meanwhile, I decide to start unpacking.

I come across a light purple unicorn plushie with a dark blue mane and tail, with streaks of pink and purple in it as well. She has a pink star on one side, and wings spread out across her back.

I smile, hug her close, and say, "I missed you. I'm so happy I found you."

I set her on my bed with one of my blankets and continue to unpack. I put away my clothes once I find them and step back after a few more minutes, surveying the room.

"Hmm...it's missing something," I say, reaching up to scratch my chin, "but what is it?" I look up at the bare, simply-painted ceiling; maybe that's what it is. "I bet a star and moon would look good up there," I say, making a frame with my fingers. "I wonder if I can find glow in the dark paint...maybe I'll put a sun over my window and a heart above my door, too."

The idea makes me smile, and I finish unpacking with renewed eagerness.

My mom comes back a little later on, and she smiles at my work. "That looks much better," she says, "and cleaner as well."

I smile back. "Mama," I say, "can I paint the moon and stars above my bed, please? And maybe some other things, too? Like a sun?"

My mother ponders for a moment, then smiles and nods.

...

"I wonder if Sakura is coming to the bakery this morning," Tadashi says, as he gets ready for school up in his room. "I wanted to show off Baymax."

Hiro rolls his eyes and grins cheekily, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his backpack. "You have a crush whether you like it or not," he says, "and you know Baymax is sure to pick it up."

"I don't have a crush!" Tadashi protests, shaking his head. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

Hiro nods, and once the two finish grabbing their things, they head downstairs. Aunt Cass smiles and waves to them on their way out. "Have a good day at school!" she says.

...

I look out my window, fiddling with my iPhone, scrolling through my messages. I sigh heavily. "I really wish my friends were here with me," I say. "I miss them."

I sigh again, get bored, and head downstairs to my mother. "Hey, Mom, I'm going to the cafe," I say, grabbing my shoes and slipping them on.

My mother nods, and I head downtown to the cafe. The bells jingle when I push open the door, and Cass, wiping down the tables with a damp rag, turns around at the sound. "Oh, Sakura," she says, "good morning."

"Good morning," I say back, looking around. "Where're Tadashi and Hiro?" I ask, noticing that they're nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you just missed them," says Cass. "They headed off to school, but they should be back before long. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" She sets the rag aside and dries her hands on her apron, already making her way towards the counter to get me a drink.

"Oh...sure," I say, sitting down at a table. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Cass sets my drink on the table before me, and I eagerly take a sip. It's delicious.

"You know," says Cass unexpectedly, "you can call me Aunt Cass if you want."

I choke, surprised, and cough multiple times, heat rising to my cheeks. "W-What do you mean?" I say between coughs, while Cass only smiles. "I just met you."

Cass laughs. "Well, you like Tadashi, don't you?" she says knowingly, and I only blush harder in embarrassment.

"Only as a friend," I insist, hiding my red face behind my hands. "Nothing more, nothing less."

She rolls her eyes, not buying the story, but she doesn't say anything else about it. We talk for another good few hours while I sip my drink, until I hear the bells at the door ring. Tadashi and Hiro walk inside.

"Oh, welcome back, boys!" Cass says, smiling, and she gestures to me. "Look who came over!"

"Oh, hi, Sakura," Tadashi says, smiling. "I'm glad you're here! I wanted to show you something at my lab, if you don't mind riding over there with me."

I nod, excited to see more of the city and Tadashi's lab. "Sure," I say, "that sounds like fun!"

Hiro and Cass roll their eyes, and Tadashi and I ignore them, heading back outside, where Tadashi's moped is parked. I hop on the back while Tadashi takes the front, and we head off down the street, towards Tadashi's laboratory.

It doesn't take us long to get there, and as soon as we do, Tadashi parks the moped, hangs up our helmets, and we head inside. Already, I see dozens of models, partly-built inventions and robots, and everything fascinates me.

"So, this is your school?" I guess, still surveying my surroundings.

Tadashi nods. "Yep," he says, "and this here is my lab." He pushes open a door, and the two of us head inside. While I'm still looking around, Tadashi grabs a roll of duct tape off a table and approaches me, tearing off a strip of tape with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I back up, confused and concerned. "Um...what are you going to do with that?" I ask, pointing warily.

He suddenly sticks the tape to my arm, and rips it off just as suddenly, both without warning.

"OW!" I shout, withdrawing my hand, glaring darkly at him. "That really hurt! Why did you do that!?"

He smiles and steps out of the way, revealing a large, white, bubble-like robot standing a little ways behind him. I let my anger diminish and look at it with curiosity.

"Hello," the robot says, stepping towards me and putting out one hand. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. You have been hurt. Here, let me help."

I hold out my arm hesitantly, and Baymax sprays disinfected spray on my abraded skin. I wince, but only for a moment.

"You have been a good girl," Baymax says, patting my head twice. "Have a lollipop!" When he holds said candy out to me, I take it. "Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asks.

"Um, yes," I say, looking back down at my arm, which is already feeling my better. "I am satisfied with my care."

Tadashi comes to stand beside me while Baymax deflates into a tiny red box near the window. "He's going to help so many people once I get done with his programming," Tadashi says, almost dreamily. "He'll be the best nurse-bot ever."

I smile at the thought and step forward, looking at the other things Tadashi has around his lab. "I wonder what my school will look like," I say, more to myself than anything.

"What school are you going to?" Tadashi asks.

"San Fransokyo Arts Institute," I say grandly. "I want to be a great artist someday."

"Well, I think that's a great goal for you," Tadashi says.

I blush, but cover it up by saying, "Well, yours is great, too, so go for it."

He smiles, and we decide to head back to the cafe. When we walk inside, Hiro is sitting at one of the tables, munching on a doughnut. He waves a hand. "So, did you get to meet Baymax?" he asks, eyes falling on the abrasion on my arm.

"Yeah," I say. "He's one cool robot."

We talk for a while longer, but then I notice the sun setting outside and decide it's time for me to go home. I wave goodbye to Tadashi and Hiro and head out, all the while thinking about the events of today.

...

"Sooo," Hiro says smugly, reaching over to elbow his brother, "are you going to ask Sakura on a date soon, because you have a crush."

Tadashi shakes his head again, still in denial. "I don't have a crush," he says. "Besides, what do you know about crushes anyway?" He ruffles Hiro's hair, and Hiro groans.

"Stop playing with my hair already!" Hiro snaps.

...

As night falls, Tadashi finishes getting ready for bed. Hiro is already asleep, so Tadashi shuts of the lights and lays down, thinking about what his little brother told him.

He shakes his head. "I don't have crush," he says, rolling over and yawning. "Baymax didn't say anything about it."


	4. Chapter 4: New Buddys

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 4: Make Some New Friends

The next morning, I spend most my time looking longingly out my bay window. After a while, my mother pops into my room.

"You know," she says, making her way over to me, "you could try making a few new friends to hang out with."

I sigh. My mother always seems to know what's on my mind before I even say it. "Maybe, Mama," I say, "but...I miss my friends at home. I don't want to try and make new ones."

She finishes crossing the room and wraps her arms around me in a snug embrace. "I know," she says, as I return the hug, "but it won't hurt to try. You're already friends with Tadashi and Hiro at the cafe, so why not try to make even more?"

I nod, still somewhat upset, and my mother heads back downstairs. Once I get dressed and finish my daily morning routine, I'm off to the cafe.

...

"Hey, Sakura!" Aunt Cass calls warmly as I step into the building, the door's bell making my presence known. "The boys are getting ready for school at the moment," Aunt Cass continues, "but you're welcome to wait down here for them."

"Thank you!" I say with a nod, sitting down at the nearest table.

I don't have to wait very long. Tadashi heads down the stairs, a backpack strapped to his back. "Oh, hey, Sakura!" he says when he sees me, and he heads over to my table.

"Hey, Tadashi," I say, smiling. "Are you heading to your lab?"

Tadashi nods. "Yeah," he says. "Hey, I was wondering, since you're already here, do you want to go with me and meet some of my friends from over there? I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

I smile. "Sure," I say, "but your moped only has two seats." I nod to Hiro, who's just coming down the stairs, overhearing our conversation. "We can't all fit in it."

"I can take the cable car," Hiro says, shrugging, "and you two can take the moped, since I know you want to ride together."

Tadashi blushes, but hides it by glaring at his little brother. Hiro shrugs carelessly.

"Okay," says Tadashi, "come on, Sakura, let's go."

He opens the cafe door for me, and we head outside. Hiro winks at me knowingly, and heat rushes to my face. I jump onto Tadashi's moped, as does Tadashi, and we race off to the lab before Hiro can say another word.

...

It takes us barely ten minutes to reach Tadashi's lab, and as soon as we do, we hop off, hang up our helmets, and head inside.

We step through another door, into a large room full of different science experiments – a table covered in different chemistry elements, half-constructed robots, and odd-looking motor vehicles.

Someone walks over to us. She has dark black hair with purple tips, and she wears an outfit befitting a motor biker. "Welcome to the Nerd Lab," she says, and she blows a bubble with pink gum and pops it between her teeth.

"Nice to meet you," I say, offering her a nervous smile.

Tadashi chuckles and settles his hand on my shoulder as the girl walks away. "Don't worry about her," he says, "that's just Go Go. She's like that with everyone."

I nod in acknowledgement, and Tadashi leads me across the room and into a smaller section in the lab.

"Whoa, watch your step there!" someone shouts at me suddenly, and a boy wearing green points his finger at my foot. It's only now that I notice I've crossed over a yellow and black striped safety line.

"Hey, Tadashi!" says the boy, smiling at me once I back away from the safety line. "Who's this?"

"This is Sakura," says Tadashi. "She just moved here, so I'm showing her around. Sakura, this is Wasabi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sakura!" says the boy, Wasabi, I now realize.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say with a smile.

The next person we meet has lots of straight blonde hair and wears pink-rimmed glasses. She greets Tadashi first with a bright smile and cheery voice. "Tadashi!" she sings happily. "It's great to see you! And who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura," says Tadashi.

The girl straightens her glasses and grins. "I'm Honey Lemon," she says, extending her hand to shake mine. She looks over my outfit one more time, and her smile grows. "You're a Tadashi look-alike!" she says, and laughs.

Tadashi and I blush.

"HOWDY!"

I jump and shriek when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder from behind, and I whirl around. A young man in a dragon mascot suit looks back at me, grinning so widely it's almost unnatural.

"I'm Fred!" he says grandly and loudly, as if trying to let the whole world hear. "I am mascot by day, and dragon trainer by night. So, I guess you're new here! Welcome!"

"Um...yeah," I say, smiling. "Thanks. I'm Sakura."

...

We gather at one of the tables in the lab and talk for a while. I explain that I'd moved there only recently and that Tadashi had been showing me around the city.

"So, Sakura," says Honey Lemon, "are you going to school here?"

"Yep," I say, nodding. "I'm going to San Fransokyo Arts Institute, but I haven't picked my classes yet."

"Well, what kind of classes do you want to take?" Tadashi asks.

"I don't know yet," I say, shrugging. "I guess I'll find out at the open house next week."

We hang out for another while, and before I even know it, the sun has already began to set. "Whoa," I say, getting to my feet after taking a look out the window, "it's that late already? I've got to get home before dark."

"Looks like the little copy-cat needs to go home," Go Go says, sounding bored, and I shoot her a warning look.

"Yes," I say, pretending not to be annoyed or offended, "I do need to go home. It's been nice meeting you all." I bow, turn, and begin heading out to the parking lot.

I don't notice Tadashi following me until we get outside. "Did you have a nice time meeting my friends?" he asks, as we buckle on our helmets and hop onto his moped.

I nod, and we speed off down the street, back to my house. "It's right here," I say to Tadashi, pointing, and Tadashi pulls his moped to a stop, directly in front of my house.

"Well, here we are," Tadashi says, and we hang up our helmets. He rubs the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about Go Go," he says. "She's just...she's just like that."

I laugh. "It's okay," I say. "She was nice...in her own way."

I hug Tadashi, tell him goodnight, and head inside my house.

As soon as the front door shuts behind me, I slide against the wall to the floor, my face the color of cherries. I put my hands over my face, trying to calm down.

"Get ahold of yourself, girl," I tell myself. "It was just a hug."

Meanwhile, outside, Tadashi sat on the sidewalk, shocked, also blushing red. He's still blushing when he gets home and heads upstairs into his room, where his little brother Hiro is playing Nintendo 3D DS.

Hiro grins widely at Tadashi's bright red face. "So it is true," he says. "You have a Major League crush, bro."

Tadashi fakes a groan and flops backwards onto his bed. "No, Hiro," he says flatly. "She's just really nice, that's all. It was just a friendly hug."

Hiro starts cackling, and Tadashi covers his ears to try and block out the laughter. It's not helping matters. He covers his face with his hat and tries to fight off the blush, but can't.

Tadashi waits until Hiro goes to bed to get ready for bed himself, just to avoid seeing Hiro's smug face. After that, he climbs into bed and pulls the covers over himself, thinking.

"Is Hiro right?" Tadashi whispers to himself, pondering. "No...he can't be. I don't have a crush."

He rolls over, shuts his eyes, and falls asleep.

Unbeknowst to Tadashi, Hiro isn't sleeping, and he laughs softly, having heard the words uttered by his older sibling.

"Sorry, bro," says Hiro, "but you walked into this crush all by yourself."

He falls asleep smiling smugly, thinking of all the different ways he could tease his big brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Classes and Lunch

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 5: Open House Open Doors

As soon as the sun comes out the next morning, I roll on my back and try to block it out with my pillows and blankets. But it doesn't work, because a moment later, my mom walks into my room, saying, "Sakura, you need to get up and get ready to go to school and pick out your classes!"

I yawn, trying to snuggle further into my blankets. "Can I go later?" I ask. "I really don't want to go to the open house right now."

My mother doesn't respond. Instead, she grabs my blanket and yanks it away, which I guess means no, I can't wait until later to go to the open house.

"Okay," I sigh, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, "I'll go get ready."

I head to my bathroom, brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. After that, I pick out my outfit for today: a light blue shirt with dark blue pants, and a tan sweatshirt if it's cold out.

"I need a new wardrobe soon," I say, looking at myself in the mirror, "but I guess I'll have to stick with this for now."

I brush and blow dry my hair. After that, I pull on my hat, grab a bite to eat at the kitchen, and I'm ready to go.

My parents and I hail a taxi, and the driver takes us to the University.

The first thing I notice when we arrive at our destination and step out of the car is how huge the University is. While my dad pays the driver, I gaze upwards at the tall, long, utterly ginormous building with a disappointed sigh.

"This school isn't for me," I say to my mom, who steps to stand beside me. "Just look at how big it is! And I bet everyone here is a lot smarter than I am. I'm never going to fit in here, so we might as well go back home.

"You'll be fine," my mother assures me. "Why don't you try it out for a bit before you decide? You might love the classes they have here."

I sigh, but nod. "Alright," I say, "let's go."

My father thanks the taxi driver and flanks me, smiling. "Well, my little cherry blossom," he says, looking over the school, "let's head inside."

I nod.

...

It looks even bigger on the inside.

We head to the school gym, where they're advertising the different classes. We walk from booth to booth, and I keep my head lowered, still worried. There are dozens of other boys and girls looking over the different classes, and for some reason, I feel out of place.

I'm just about to ask my mom and dad if we can leave, when one booth catches my eye, and I raise my head, intrigued.

I head over to the booth and take a flier, looking it over in my hands. The teacher standing behind the booth smiles and nods. "Hello there," he says. "My name is Mr. Kagome."

"I'm Sakura," I say, still looking at the flier. "What is this class for?"

"This class lets you go around the city and take pictures," says Mr. Kagome. "After that, you get to paint your pictures with all different kinds of styles and paints."

I smile. "Thank you," I say, and I turn around to join my parents once again.

P"See?" my mother says with a smile as we continue to walk, surrounded by booths and eager students. "There are so many classes here to choose from. You'll find something fun to do."

"It makes me wonder just how many classes there are," my dad says, looking at me, and I nod in agreement.

"It looks fun," I say, "but I'm still a little worried. I mean...maybe no one here will like me."

My mom wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry," she says. "They'll love you, Sakura. You'll be fine."

I'm still not convinced, but my mother's words are still reassuring. After pacing the halls a little while longer, we decide to head to Aunt Cass' cafe for lunch.

...

"Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe!" Aunt Cass calls out as soon as the bells over the door jingle. "How can I help you today?"

She looks up at me and my parents, recognizing me. "Oh, it's you, Sakura!" she says, making her way over. "I didn't know you were coming today!"

"Hey, Aunt Cass," I greet with a smile.

My parents and I order lunch, and only ten minutes later, Aunt Cass approaches our table, carrying trays of food. Once it's distributed amongst my family, Aunt Cass takes a seat beside me.

"So, Sakura," says Aunt Cass, "these are your parents, I assume?"

I nod, taking a bite out of my cake.

"I've heard a lot about you from Sakura," my mother says. "You've been so kind to her since we've moved. I was thinking, how about we have you over for dinner for a change? As a thank you for your compassion?"

"But mom, everything's still in the moving boxes," I say. "Our place is a mess."

"We could have dinner here instead," says Aunt Cass to my mom. "I really don't mind. And then, you can meet Tadashi and Hiro."

My fork slips out of my fingers and lands on the table with a clatter.

At that moment, the bells ring, and Tadashi and Hiro walk inside. "Oh, boys!" Aunt Cass calls, waving a hand. "Welcome back! Oh, I want you to find some nice clothes to wear tomorrow! We're having a dinner party with Sakura and her parents!"

Heat rushes into my face, and Tadashi, too, turns bright red. But he recovers quickly, and says, "Dinner sounds fun. It'll be nice to get to know Sakura a little better."

If my face was red before, it's scarlet now. I toss a slow, embarrassed nod in Tadashi's direction, and they head up the stairs to their room.

...

"So," says Hiro, tossing his backpack carelessly onto his bed, "dinner with Sakura...that'll be fun. Now you have a chance to meet her mom and dad, too."

Tadashi plops down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah," he says, almost dreamily, "this is just great." He pauses, and then points a finger in Hiro's face. "You'd better not say anything embarrassing," he says warningly.

Hiro smiles cheekily and gives his brother a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, bro," he says, "I won't screw it up."

Tadashi glares at him, obviously unconvinced, but doesn't say anything.

...

"This is so exciting, Sakura," my mother says cheerily as we begin heading home, down the sidewalk. "It'll be so nice to get to know them better, don't you agree?"

I nod with a smile. When we reach our house, the first thing I do is head up to my room and flop onto my bed, hoping the blush is no longer present. "Dinner with Hiro and Tadashi," I say to myself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

I grab one of my stuffed animals and stare it in the eyes. "Oh, Twilight, what am I going to do?" I ask helplessly.

The toy stares back at me.

"Well, thanks for making me feel better," I say.

...

"Dinner with Sakura," Tadashi whispers to himself, his face buried in his pillow. "Talk about a wild night..."

"Yeah, tell me about it," says Hiro. "A night with your crush. Forget about me; I'd be more worried about you messing it up."

Tadashi growls and throws his pillow at Hiro. Hiro yelps and dodges it with ease. "It. Is. Not. A. Crush," Tadashi says, slowly and threateningly. "It's just dinner."

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Tadashi's second pillow socks his brother in the face. Hiro sighs, but still smirks. "Whatever you say, Tadashi," he says knowingly. "Whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Dinner

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 6: Dinner Date

"So, dinner with Tadashi, Aunt Cass and Hiro tonight," I say to myself, staring out my bay window the next sunny morning. "I bet Hiro has something up his sleeve. I'd better watch out for him tonight."

I head down for breakfast and meet my mother on the way as she comes up the stairs, presumably to wake me. "Oh, you're up," she says, smiling, and we head into the kitchen together. "So, are you ready for tonight?" she asks.

I giggle softly and shake my head. My dad, already seated at the table, winks at me. "You know, that Tadashi boy seems like a good kid," he says. "Kind, compassionate..."

I hide a blush and sit down at the table for breakfast, folding my hands in my lap. "Yeah," I say, "he is very nice. I can't wait for tonight."

...

Meanwhile, back at the cafe, the boys and Aunt Cass are hard at work. Hiro sets a tray down on the counter, looking over at Tadashi, who is wiping down the tables. "So, big bro," Hiro says, examining his fingernail idly, "are you worried about tonight? I mean, you're going to get to know Sakura's parents. You've got to make a good first impression."

Tadashi rolls her eyes. "I'm not worried," he says firmly. The words it's not a crush runs through his mind, but he says nothing more.

Hiro sighs dreamlily. "Well, it's going to be one fun dinner," he says.

Tadashi gives him a pointed look and jabs a finger in his direction. "If you try anything crazy," he says warningly, "Aunt Cass is going to kill you."

"Relax, big bro!" Hiro says with a breezy laugh. "I never mess up!" He grins, and Tadashi facepalms.

...

I pull on my shoes and settle my hat on my head; night has fallen, and we're ready to head to the cafe for dinner. I turn towards my mother and grin. "How do I look?" I ask.

"You look great, but Sakura, you shouldn't wear that old hat tonight," my mother says, pointing towards my headgear.

"Yeah," I say, pulling off my hat and examining it. "You're right. Thanks." I hang up my hat, and we head outside, into the night.

"Now," my mother tells me after a little while, just before we reach the cafe, "use your manors, Sakura. I'm sure Cass put a lot of work into this meal. Be polite."

I nod, and we head into the cafe. Aunt Cass greets us warmly at the door, offering each of us hugs in turn before leading us into the dining room, where Tadashi and Hiro are waiting.

"Hey, Sakura!" Hiro says, waving with a grin. "You got a new look! I like it!"

I look over my outfit again; it's definitely different than what I wore before. "Thanks!" I say, smiling, and we take our seats at the table.

Once dinner is served, we all begin eating. A little into the meal, Hiro breaks the comfortable silence.

"So, Sakura," he says, glancing over at me, "how do you like the city so far?"

"I love it," I say. "Everything is so beautiful, and there's so much to see."

Tadashi smiles and nods. It's only then I notice something missing, and I frown. "Hey, Tadashi?" I ask. "Where's that hat you're always wearing?"

"Oh, it's up in our room," Tadashi says. I nod, and we continue eating.

Hiro smirks up at me, and I frown again, bracing myself for the worst. What can Hiro possibly be thinking...?

"Soooo," Hiro says slyly, "I heard you got to meet Baymax."

"Yeah," I say. "That's true."

"You know," Hiro says, pushing a vegetable around his plate with his fork, "he can tell what people are feeling."

Tadashi blushes and kicks Hiro under the table. Hiro glares at him, and Tadashi glares back.

When we're finished eating dinner, I help Tadashi clean up. I set the dinner plates in the sink, and while the adults and Hiro continue their conversation at the table, we wash the dishes.

"You know," Tadashi says out of the blue, "you look good with your hair down."

I hide my blush. "Really?" I ask. "Thanks."

After the washing is finished, we begin drying and putting away.

"So, are you going to get a job anytime soon?" Tadashi asks. "I mean, just to make a little money."

I nod. "Yeah, probably," I say. "I'm hoping to find one I can work at after school."

Tadashi nods, and when we finish the chores, we head back into the dining room. Aunt Cass watches us arrive, grinning.

"You need a job, huh, Sakura?" Aunt Cass inquires. "Well, how about a job here in the cafe? You can work after-school shifts and on the weekends if you like."

"Sure!" I say, beaming. "That sounds like fun! And it'll give me something to do after school, too!"

"Yeah!" agrees Hiro with a sly smile. "That way, you'll be able to see Tadashi after school, too!"

Tadashi blushes. So do I. Shortly after that, my parents and I thank Aunt Cass for the meal, and we head back home.

...

"So," says Hiro knowingly, elbowing Tadashi, "you'll be seeing her more often now, huh?"

Tadashi nods. "Yep," he says, "I guess I will."

"That's great!" says Hiro, grinning. "Just wait until I tell Baymax about this!"

Tadashi turns beet red and waves a warning finger in his brother's face. "Oh no you don't," he says, glaring. "I'm warning you, Hiro..."

Hiro laughs, sticks out his tongue, and flees the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Day

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 7: Costume Change

I sigh, staring at my closet with frustration the next morning. "I really need some help with my wardrobe," I say to myself. "I wonder if Honey Lemon could help me out."

As soon as the thought comes to mind, I pull out my phone, dial her number, and wait, hoping she'll pick up. After a few rings, I hear her cheerful voice.

"Hey, Sakura!" she says happily. "What are you up to, girl?"

"Hey, Honey Lemon," I say with a smile. "I need your help. I'm tired of looking like a boy all the time. I need a new wardrobe. Think you could help me out?"

"Sure!" Honey Lemon says. "Say no more! I'll be right over!"

"Great! Thanks!" I say, and after that, I terminate the call.

After dressing and preparing for the day, I head downstairs to see my parents. My mother is the first to notice me.

"Hey there, Sakura," she says. "What are your plans for today?"

"Honey Lemon is going to take me shopping," I say, and, gesturing to my outfit, continue, "I'm starting to hate this look."

My dad, having overheard the conversation, looks up. "Finally," he says, with a somewhat goofy grin, "our little princess is going to start dressing like one."

I blush, but before I have the chance to say anything, I hear a car pull up outside our house. I look towards the front door; a bright pink car is stationed on the curb. There's only one person I know who could own a car that bright of a color.

Honey Lemon has arrived.

I grab my purse and slip on my shoes in haste. After saying quick goodbyes to my mother and father, I head outside to meet Honey Lemon.

"Honey Lemon!" I call, grinning and waving. "Thanks so much for coming on such short notice!"

Honey Lemon steps out of the car, gives me a hug, and once we're both back in her car, we head down the road.

"So," Honey Lemon says, quite suddenly, "you have a crush on Tadashi. I think it's so cute!"

My entire face goes red. That came out of nowhere. "Um...maybe a little bit," I say, embarrassed. The only thing Honey Lemon does in reply is nod.

...

"Wow," I say in awe, spinning around, trying to take in everything in the mall as quickly as I can. This place is huge! "I don't even know where to start!" I say to Honey Lemon with an excited smile. "Any ideas?"

Honey Lemon smiles and nods. "I'll show you my absolute favorite shop!" she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "I'm sure you'll be able to find something you like there!"

As soon as we arrive at the clothing store, Honey Lemon releases me and spreads her arms grandly. "Here we are!" she says. "Go ahead and pick something out!"

I nod, even more excited than before, and the two of us start shopping. I find a few different cute articles, as does Honey Lemon, and we head to the dressing rooms so I can try them on.

I walk out of the dressing stall, wearing a dark blue dress with white stars, so it looks like the night sky. Honey Lemon, waiting for me outside the dressing room, smiles widely. "You look so cute!" she squeals, whipping out her phone to take a picture. I blush.

Once we pay for the dress, we continue our shopping adventure.

...

"How does this look, Honey Lemon?" I inquire, stepping out of the dressing room wearing a dark purple skirt and a light pink top.

"It looks great on you!" Honey Lemon smiles. "It's perfect! Oh, here!" She hands me a dark green dress with light pink butterflies imprinted on it. "Try this one!"

"Alright," I say, taking the dress and slipping back into the dressing room to put it on. I step out again once I'm dressed, waiting for Honey Lemon's verdict.

"Ama-a-a-azing!" Honey Lemon sings, looking ready to burst out of excitement. "It really makes your eyes pop! You look beautiful!"

I blush again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Thanks, Honey Lemon," I say with a smile. Once I change back into my old clothes, we pay for the outfits we picked out and continue on through the mall.

We decide to get lunch, as we're both rather hungry. After getting our food, we sit down at one of the benches to eat.

"Thank you so much, Honey Lemon," I say. "I mean, I know I'm new here, but I'm really grateful to you for helping me."

"No problem!" Honey Lemon says after swallowing a mouthful of food. "It's good for us girls to have a fun day out every now and then! Any time you want to hang out, just give me a call. And you know..." She smirks, almost fiendishly. "...I can also help you with your crush on Tadashi."

I nearly choke on my soft drink.

After eating, we decide it's time to head back home.

...

As soon as Honey Lemon and I walk through the door of my house, my mother raises her head with a surprised, playful smile. "Did you buy the whole mall, Sakura?" she teases.

I giggle. "I thought about it," I say, and Honey Lemon and I head upstairs to my room. As I begin putting away my new clothes from the mall, Honey Lemon looks around, smiling.

"Who is this, Sakura?" Honey Lemon asks, lifting my plush doll off my bed curiously.

"Oh, that's Princess Twilight," I reply with a smile. "I've had her ever since i was little."

"Aw, how sweet," Honey Lemon says, setting Princess Twilight down once again.

After once again thanking Honey Lemon for the amazing day, we hug, and Honey Lemon leaves to head to her own home. Once I'm finished putting all my new clothes away, I head downstairs for dinner.

"It looks like you had a good time with Honey Lemon," my dad says with a smile as he sets the plates on the table.

"It was amazing!" I say with another big smile.

After eating and cleaning up, I head back up to my room, sitting in my bay window, looking out at the city. "So...Honey's going to help me with my crush," I murmur with a sigh. "I just hope it works out."


	8. Chapter 8: Cookie Time

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 8: Sweet Taste

"Don't forget, you have to help Aunt Cass at the cafe today!" my mom yells at me from downstairs.

"I won't!" I call back, drying my hair with a towel; I've just gotten out of the shower. After drying my hair, I put on my outfit for the day and head downstairs to grab my shoes.

"Going to the cafe, huh?" my father inquires with a grin. "Make sure you cook up something sweet, alright?"

I nod. "I'll see you guys later!" I say, waving goodbye to my mother and father, and after that, I set out down the busy street towards the cafe.

"Good morning, Aunt Cass!" I say, beaming as I walk through the door of the cafe.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Aunt Cass says back, also smiling. She hands me an apron, and I waste no time in putting it on. "I'm going to have you bake some cookies today, but it's up to you what kind of cookies."

"Sounds fun!" I say, and tap my chin, thinking. "Hmm...what kind of cookies should I make...?"

"Oh, the boys should be down a little later, in case you were wondering," Aunt Cass says, and I nod in acknowledgement. "I'm going out for a bit," Cass says, "but I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Alright," I reply, and Aunt Cass leaves the cafe. "Oh, I know!" I say, snapping my fingers, at a sudden realization. "I'll make cinnamon chocolate chip cookies! Yeah, that's it!"

I grab a mixing bowl, a cookie sheet, all the ingredients I need, and get to work making the dough. As one of my favorite songs comes on the radio, I absentmindedly sing along, stirring the dough to the rythem of the music.

"Whoa, you have a really good voice!"

I nearly jump out of my skin at Hiro's voice, and I look towards the direction from whence it came. Hiro is half-way down the stairs, still in his pajamas, leaning on the railing.

He finishes descending the stairs and heads over, looking into the mixing bowl. "Whatcha making?" he asks.

"Chocolate chip and cinnamon cookies," I reply grandly, mixing in the next ingredient.

Hiro grabs a spoon to taste some of the dough. "Wow!" he exclaims. "You're almost as good as Aunt Cass!"

I blush. "Thank you," I say, as he sits down at a nearby chair. "Are you going to watch me cook?" I ask.

"Yup!" replies Hiro. "I can't wait for Tadashi to try your cookies! He's gonna love them! Maybe you should bake everyday!"

My already red face goes even redder. When I'm through with the dough, I roll out the cookies, placing them on a cookie sheet.

I hear footsteps and look towards the stairs; Tadashi walks down them, also in his pajamas, looking like he just woke up. "Hey, Sakura," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out Aunt Cass for the day," I reply, rolling out the final ball of dough. I put the cookies in the oven, set the timer, and start working on the icing.

"What are you making now?" Hiro asks; Tadashi pulls a chair over and sits beside his little brother. Now I have a small audience.

"Just some icing to put on top," I reply.

Hiro elbows his brother and smirks. "You should go try it," he prompted. "I tried some of the cookie dough, and it was awesome!"

"Alright," Tadashi says, rising to his feet. I give him a spoon, and he tries a quick taste of my icing. "This...this is incredible," Tadashi says, taking another spoonful of icing. "How'd you make this?"

"Oh, it's really simple," I say, trying desperately not to blush again as I tell him my recipe.

The timer goes off, and I pull the cookies from the oven, setting them on a wire wrack to cool down.

"I'm back!" Aunt Cass calls from the doorway. She takes in a deep breath through her nose. "What smells so good?" she asks, setting down her purse and moving into the kitchen.

"Sakura's cookies!" Hiro replies with a grin.

Once they cool, I frost the cookies and hand one to Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Tadashi. "Let me know what you think," I say, and they munch down on the treats.

"Wow, they're even better than I thought they'd be!" Hiro exclaims, shoving the rest of his cookie into his mouth.

"Sakura, these are the best cookies ever!" Aunt Cass says.

"Yeah! God job, Sakura!" Tadashi agrees.

"Thanks," I say, smiling. "It's just an old family recipe."

After cleaning up from making the cookies, I sit down at a table with Tadashi and Hiro while Aunt Cass runs the cafe.

"These cookies are really great, Sakura," Tadashi says for the upteenth time. "You have to give Aunt Cass the recipe sometimes."

I giggle. "Thanks, Tadashi," I say. I look outside, and then back at him. "I should probably head home now," I say. "I start classes tomorrow. Do you mind if I take some cookies home with me?"

"Go ahead!" Tadashi says. "You made them, after all."

"Thanks," I say, taking a few cookies off the tray and putting them into a ziplock bag. "Well, I'll see you soon!" I say, waving as I make for the door. Tadashi waves back, and I leave the cafe, heading back to my house.

"I'm home!" I call as I enter the house. "Guess what I made, Mom!"

"Chocolate chip and cinnamon cookies?" my mom asks after I show her the contents of my ziplock bag. She smiles. "I see you made the frosting as well."

"Yep," I say, nodding with a smile. "I made it just like you do!"

...

"Oooh man," Hiro says, elbowing Tadashi, "you have it bad now. You were blushing just a second ago, weren't you?"

"Lay off," Tadashi says, taking another cookie. Hiro frowns at him, bemused. "What?" Tadashi asks innocently. "I really like them."

Hiro sighs, and then perks up again unexpectedly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," he says. "She can sing really good, too!"

"Oh, really?" Tadashi says, surprised. "I'll have to hear her sing sometime."

"Yeah," Hiro says, "but she was all shy about it when I heard her singing earlier. But it sounded really nice."

"I guess I'll just have to hear it for myself someday," Tadashi says.


	9. Chapter 9:School Rush

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 9: Half Day School Day

"Time to get up, Sakura!" my mom says, coming up into my room almost as soon as the sun's up. "Remember, you have school today!"

I yawn and sit up in bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "Hai," I murmur. "I understand, Mama."

As soon as my mom leaves the room, I drag myself out of bed and into my bathroom to take a shower. I wash up, brush my teeth and wet hair lazily, still feeling half-asleep.

Until, that is, I check the time. After that, I'm more wide awake than ever.

Moving as fast as possible, I get dressed, put my shoes on, and grab my bag. If I'm late, I'm going to miss my ride, and that's something I can't afford to do.

...

Fortunately for me, I make it to the cable car just in time, panting and gasping from my haste earlier. "There's got to be an easier way to do this," I say to myself, as I pull my hair up behind my head. "At this rate, I'm going to be late for all my classes."

The cable car stops in front of my school, and I hope off and race inside. The first bell rings almost instantly, and I head to my first class.

"Good morning, class," the teacher says as she walks into the classroom. "Today we will be covering the different kinds of art in the world."

She starts the class, and I take notes.

The bell rings at the end of the class, and I head to my next one. Again, I take as many notes as I can fit into my notebook. The bell rings once more, and it's time for my third class.

"Now," the teacher of this class says, gesturing to the blackboard with his hand, "if you want to draw the human body, you first have to vizualize what kind of body you want to draw. There are so many different types in the world..."

After this, I have one more class. When the third class ends, on my way to the forth, my stomach rumbles. I look at the nearest clock and mentally sigh to myself. "Man, I frogot to bring a lunch and I didn't eat breakfast," I say under my breath.

I'll have to find something to eat after school.

When the final bell rings, signaling the end of the forth class, I head back to the cable car outside the school. I hop on, and then hop off once again in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe.

I walk inside, and the bell rings as usual. Tadashi is wiping down a nearby table, and he looks up when he sees me. "Oh, Sakura!" he greets. "You're off from school already?"

I nod in confirmation, and then, my stomach rumbles. I blush furiously, and Tadashi laughs.

"Here, I'll make you something," Tadashi says, moving into the kitchen. "Is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich okay?"

I nod and sit down at the counter while he makes me one. "Here you go," he says after a moment, sliding the sandwich over to me on a plate.

I pick it up and take a bite. "Wow, this is really good," I say. "It really hits the spot. I was in a rush all morning."

Tadashi nods understandingly. "I know how it feels," he says. He pulls off a piece of my sandwich and eats it himself; I laugh, shaking my head.

Aunt Cass walks into the cafe, smiling when she sees me. "Hi there, Sakura," she says. "How were your classes today?"

"They were good," I say, nodding with a smile. "All the teachers seemed really nice."

"You know, the cookies you made sold out really fast," Aunt Cass says.

"Really?" I say, looking at her. "Wow! I'm so happy!" I look down at my sandwich. Half of it is already gone. I shoot Tadashi a look, and he just shrugs innocently. I roll my eyes and finish my sandwich.

"So, when do you need me to work next?" I ask Aunt Cass. "Besides school, I'm pretty much free."

"Hmmm..." Aunt Cass taps her chin, thinking. "Maybe this weekened. I'll teach you how to make roses on a cake. It's really easy, but it still takes some time."

I nod and hop down from the stool, brushing bread crumbs off my shirt.

"By the way, Sakura, that's an adorable outfit you're wearing," Aunt Cass says. "Is it new?"

"Yes," I say, nodding.

After that, I turn to leave, but at the last second, Aunt Cass stops me. "Here, Sakura, these are for your parents," she says, handing me a box of pastrys. "They're on the house, but don't tell anyone else, alright?"

I wink, take the box, and leave the cafe.

...

"You didn't even know she was wearing a new outfit, did you?" Aunt Cass says to Tadashi, who's washing dishes. "She looked so cute in it, too."

"Well..." Tadashi hides a blush, "she looked good in her old one, too." He finishes washing dishes and heads up to his room, sitting down on his bed. He thinks for a moment or two in silence.

"She really did look cute today," Tadashi whispered to himself.

Almost instantly, Hiro pops into the room, like he'd been eavesdropping the whole time. "Who looked really cute today?" Hiro asks.

"Oh, just Sakura," answers Tadashi.

Hiro leans on the doorframe of his brother's room, a knowing look on his face. "Like I said, bro, you have it bad," he says, smirking.

Tadashi jumps to his feet and yanks Hiro into a headlock. "You're a knucklehead and a bonehead if you think I have a crush on her. I think she has a crush on me, but I'm sure it can't be true."

Hiro breaks from his brother's grip. "Maybe not," he says, "but when she's around you, you act like some sort of puppy dog."

"No, I do not," Tadashi protested.

"Well, we'll just have to see who's right and who's wrong the next time she comes over," Hiro says, sitting down on his bed.

"Okay, fine," says Tadashi, "but I am not a puppy dog when she's around."

"Whatever you say, bro," says Hiro, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."

They both climb into bed, and while Hiro falls right asleep, Tadashi lays awake, thinking.

"I wonder why Sakura changed her looks," he wonders outloud to himself. "Well, either way, I'm glad she did. She was really cute."

He yawns and falls asleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10: Sugar Flowers

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 10: Sweet As Roses

The sun shines through my bedroom window, waking me in the process. Once I get up and sort through my wardrobe for a few minutes, I decide to wear my light blue top with white stars and dark blue shorts, one of my favorite (and cutest) outfits.

"Don't forget to grab breakfast before you go to the cafe!" my mom hollars up at me from the kitchen. "That place is going to be crazy busy today!"

"Alright!" I call back. I brush my hair hastily and pull it behind my head, fastening it with a clip. I check myself over in the mirror and smile. "Perfect," I say, and I turn and head downstairs.

For breakfast, I have a quick Pop-Tart, and after that, I silp on my shoes, say goodbye to my parents, and start heading towards the cafe.

As soon as I walk through the door of the cafe, Aunt Cass walks over. She must have been waiting for me. "You look so cute today!" she says, giving me a tight hug. "Come on, I'm going to teach you how to make sugar roses."

I nod and follow her into the kitchen. I take my apron, slip it over my head, and tie it in the back. While I'm washing my hands, I notice the bags of icing on the counter, each with a different color. I rinse the soap off, dry my hands, and then I'm ready to go.

"Now," says Aunt Cass, taking one of the icing bags, "the trick is to go slow. You can't rush this whatsoever. If you do, the icing is going to go all over the place. When you finish your rose, you take a knife and carefully move it onto the cake. If you want to make some leaves, this is how you do it."

She demonstrates for me, and I nod in understanding.

"Alright, Sakura," says Aunt Cass, "this cake already has the leaves on it, but I need you to make three roses for me. One red, one white, and one pink. Got it?"

"Got it," I agree with a smile, and get to work.

A couple minutes later, Hiro heads down the stairs, wearing light tan shorts and a light green shirt. "Mornin', Aunt Cass!" he says, jumping the last few steps and making his way over to us. "What's Sakura working on?"

"Sugar roses," Aunt Cass answers.

"Oooh," says Hiro, and he leans on the counter to watch.

I'm very slow and very careful with the icing, just like Aunt Cass instructed. At first, I can't do it quite right, but the more I work at it, the easier it becomes. Finally, I finish the red rose and carefully use a knife to move it onto the cake where it belongs.

I smile, happy with this accomplishment. "One down, two to go," I say, setting the red bag of icing down and grabbing the pink one.

Tadashi heads down the stairs shortly after Hiro, yawning as he does so. "Morning, Aunt Cass," he says, stepping into the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea. "Good morning, Sakura."

I flash him a smile and go right back to my task of making sugar roses. I make the pink rose and move it to the cake; this one was even easier than the red rose. I smile and set down the icing bag. Instantly, Hiro takes the bag, squirts some icing onto his finger, and licks it off. I shake my head with a smile, grabbing the white bag of icing.

As I'm making the last rose, something suddenly rubs up against my leg, making me jump. I look down, startled, and see a cat staring at me with big, green eyes.

"Oh, hello," I say, and then, I look back at the rose I'd been making. It's ruined. I sigh heavily, clean it up, and start from scratch.

Tadashi moves over and inspects my work, sipping his tea. I look up at him, and then back at the cake.

"The cake looks really good," I say, finishing the last rose and putting it in its rightful place.

"Yep!" says Aunt Cass, making her way over. "You did a really good job, Sakura! Even though you messed up at first, you didn't give up! I'm proud of you!"

The cat from before jumps onto the counter top and rubs my hand with a long, throaty puuuuurrr. I pet the cat, smiling. "What a cute cat," I say. "What's its name?"

"Mochi," Tadashi answers. "Yeah, he's a great cat."

I smile again. Aunt Cass grabs a knife from a nearby drawer and slices a piece of cake. "Here," she says, setting the slice on a plate and handing it to me. "This is yours for a job well done!"

"Thanks!" I say, taking the cake. While Aunt Cass cuts additional pieces for Tadashi and Hiro, I move to the other side of the counter and sit down on one of the stools.

"So, Sakura," Tadashi says, "how do you like your classes so far?"

"They're good," I say. "I signed up for a couple more, too."

"Have you learned anything about art yet?" Hiro asks.

I nod, taking a bite out of my cake. "Yeah, there are so many art forms," I say, an then blush slightly.

"You should show me your school sometime," says Tadashi. "After all, you saw ours."

Aunt Cass sits down on the stool beside me and smiles. "Let me know the next time you have the weekend off," she says. "I'll teach you how to make drinks and some other pastries an whatnot."

"Okay," I agree, nodding.

"So, did you like Baymax when you met him?" Hiro asks, and when I nod, he goes on. "You should see all the upgrades he'll have later on. He'll be so cool."

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out with you guys and see how he really works," I say. "I'm so glad to be working here with you all."

"Yeah," says Aunt Cass with a smile. "It's nice for the boys to have someone to talk to other than me."

Hiro and Tadashi blush, and I giggle. When we finish our cake, I help Aunt Cass clean up.

"See, little bro?" Tadashi says, looking at Hiro. "I'm not a puppydog."

Hiro smirks, and then leans closer to me. "Hey, Sakura," he says, "you should think about baking all the time. Tadashi loved the cookies you made."

Tadashi blushes, and I laugh softly. "Well then," I say, "I guess I'll have to make them again. I love cooking, anyways."

Hiro nods, smirks knowingly at Tadashi, and leaves, heading upstairs into his room.

"Sorry about him," says Tadashi, shaking his head. "He can be a pain sometimes."

I giggle. "Yeah," I say, "but he is nice." I check the time. It's getting late. "I should go home now," I say.

"Right," says Tadashi. "Thanks for coming over."

I nod. I give Tadashi a hug, and then leave the cafe.

...

"I was right, see?" says Aunt Cass knowingly to Tadashi. "Either you have a crush on her, or she has a crush on you. Or, it could be both, too."

Tadashi shakes his head. "No," he says, "she's just being nice. And I do not have a crush."

Aunt Cass puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "It's nice to have her around, though," she says.

Tadashi pauses, and then nods in agreement. "Yeah," he says, "you're right, it is nice."


	11. Chapter 11: Wild Dog

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 11: Here, Doggy Doggy

I'm at school the next day, heading back to class from lunch when I see a dog wandering around aimlessly. It has light tan fur and big, ice-blue eyes. I watch it for a moment or two, and then step towards it. The dog looks at me curiously, and I smile.

"Aww, you're so cute," I say. "You must have an owner around here somewhere. You can't be a stray..."

The dog lets out a small bark, and I smile.

The bell rings for the next class, and I turn and begin walking in the other direction. However, after a little while, I realize that the dog is following me.

"Sorry," I say, turning to it, "but you have to say here."

It barks, almost sadly, and I pat its head with a small smile. "I'm sorry," I say again, and I turn and continue to class. The dog lays down, resting its head on its paws with a sad whimper.

At my next class, I draw a replica of the dog, and when class ends, I head outside again to search for it. Sure enough, the dog is still there, and as soon as it sees me, it runs towards me, wagging its tail.

"Hi there," I say, smiling. "I missed the last cable car for the day, so, do you want to walk home with me?"

The dog lets out a happy bark, and we head home. The moment I open the door to my house, the dog runs inside and leaps up onto the couch. I race in after it, shutting the door behind me.

"Get off the couch," I say, "my dad won't like that." The dog doesn't move, though, so I try pushing it off. Still, it doesn't budge.

My dad chooses that moment to walk into the room. "There's my little cherry blossom!" he says. "Now, can you tell me why there's a dog on the couch?"

"Well, he was following me around school all day, and he came home with me," I answer. "He doesn't have a collar, and no one was looking for him, so he must be a stray. Can we keep him?" I give my best "baby doll" eyes, trying to get him to say yes.

"Well, alright," my dad says, "but we need to take him to the vet first and make sure he's healthy."

I smile widely. "Thank you!" I say, leaping up from the couch and racing upstairs. I grab my phone from the desk and call Honey Lemon to tell her about the new addition to our family. She congratulates us, and I head back downstairs.

"Since he's a family dog," my dad says, petting the dog's head, "his name is going to be Kiba."

I laugh softly.

...

"Hey, Aunt Cass, we got a new dog at our house," I announce as I enter the cafe later on that day.

Aunt Cass looks up from the counter and beams. "Oh, that's great!" she says, and I begin telling her all about it.

Tadashi, who is washing dishes, pauses and walks over, eavesdropping on the conversation with a light blush on his face. Aunt Cass looks over with a sly smile.

Hiro races down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?" he asks with a confused look.

I tell him about our new dog, and he grins, looking over at Tadashi with a smirk. "That's great," says Hiro, turning back to me. "I'm happy for you." I thank him, and then leave the cafe, heading home once again.

...

"You're jealous of the dog," Hiro says to Tadashi. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell the rest of the gang about this!" Tadashi rolls his eyes.

...

The next day, as I'm getting ready for school, I realize that I hadn't seen Kiba all morning. "Hey, Mom?" I ask, just before heading out the door. "Where did Kiba go?"

"Oh, he's in the garage for now," my mother answers. "Since we'll be out today, we don't want him making a mess while he's alone."

I nod in understanding, say goodbye, and leave for school.

...

Once I get home from school, I let Kiba out of the garage. He jumps around, excited to see me again.

"You're so cute," I say, smiling. "I wonder where you came from..."

Kiba only licks my hand in response.

Night falls, and I get ready for bed. Just as I'm about to turn out the lights, Kiba walks into my room, looking at me questioningly.

"Hi, boy," I say. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

He bounds over and licks my face, which I take as a yes. Laughing, I climb into bed and turn out the lights, Kiba curling up to sleep right beside me.

...

Back at the cafe, upstairs in the boys' room, Tadashi lies in bed, staring up at his ceiling. The whole day at school, his friends had teased him after hearing that he was jealous of a dog.

"Why was I jealous of a dog?" Tadashi moans at the ceiling, and then sighs. "Oh well..."

"Bro, you're crushing hard," says Hiro knowingly. "Time will soon tell."


	12. Chapter 12: Rude Behaved

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 12: Bad Company

"Are you going to the cafe today?" my mom asks the next morning as soon as I wake up.

"Yeah, I'm going to head over after I get dressed," I answer, picking out a pair of dark blue shorts and yellow t-shirt and quickly putting them on. Afterwards, I pull my hair back with the clips Tadashi bought me, slip on my shoes, and run to the cafe.

The bells over the door jingle when I enter, and Aunt Cass looks up from where she's taking an order at a table.

"Sakura! You're here!" Aunt Cass says, sounding relieved. "I need all the help I can get!"

I nod, put on my apron, and join the fray.

"Boys!" Aunt Cass calls, as Tadashi and Hiro head down the stairs. "Come over here! I could use the extra help!"

They nod instantly and get to work. Hiro takes orders, Tadashi runs the register, and I bring the food out to our waiting customers.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe," I say kindly to a group of guys who just arrived and sat down at a table. "Feel free to look at the menu, and we'll be right with you."

I turn, head back towards the counter, grab a waiting tray, and take it to the customers at another table. As I return to the counter, one of the boys from the group earlier calls out to me, and I head back towards their table.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" I ask.

One of the boys, with blonde hair and blue eyes, grins crookedly. "Yes," he says. "I would like an order of you." He reaches out, his fingers wrapping tightly around my wrist, and I yelp, trying to pull away.

"C-Can you let go of me, please?" I ask, feeling frantic and scared both at once. "I-I need to go back to work."

And then, suddenly, Tadashi arrives, looking none too pleased. "Sakura, do you need any help?" he asks as he glares at the blonde boy.

I nod feverishly, still trying to pull myself out of his grip. The boy only grins. "What makes you think I'll let her go?" he asks tauntingly.

"If you don't," Tadashi says threateningly, "I'll force you to."

Aunt Cass joins Tadashi, a rolling pin held tightly in one hand. "You have three seconds to let her go before I kick you out of my cafe," she tells the boy fiercely.

The boy grits his teeth, and then flings me backwards, finally releasing his grip. I stumble into Tadashi, who steadies me before I can hit the floor. With a final glare at Tadashi and Aunt Cass, the blonde boy turns and storms out of the cafe.

"Thanks for all the help," I say breathlessly, subconsciously rubbing my wrist.

"Any time," Tadashi replies.

When rush hour ends and all the customers are gone, Tadashi, Hiro and I sit down at one of the tables to relax.

"What was with that guy?" Hiro says, sounding disgusted. "He was really after you."

"Yeah," I say, nodding. Aunt Cass walks over, setting a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream down in front of each of us. I thank her and take a sip; some of the whipped cream gets stuck on my nose, and Tadashi laughs. I get some on my finger, lean over the table, and put it on the tip of his nose.

"There," I say, smiling. "Now we match."

He blushes, and I smile.

"You know, for your first rush hour, you did a really good job!" Aunt Cass congratulates with a warm smile. "What that guy did was seriously uncalled for, but you stayed calm and collected. I'm proud of you."

I blush, taking another sip of hot cocoa.

"You have the hair clips on today," Tadashi notices, also sipping his hot cocoa.

"Yeah," I say, "I mean, I was going to wear them at some point, right?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hiro offers. "It's getting late, you know."

I smile and nod, then stand and help clear away the empty mugs of hot cocoa. Meanwhile, Tadashi grabs the back of Hiro's hoodie and pulls him aside.

...

"Bro, I know what you're doing," Tadashi says, "but it's not gonna happen. Sakura and I aren't going to get together."

Hiro smirks. "Even after you rushed in to save her from that guy from earlier?" he asks.

Tadashi blushes. "That's different," he says.

"Oh, if Baymax were here," Hiro says with a laugh, "he'd totally lecture you about bottling up your feelings like this."

Tadashi ruffles Hiro's hair roughly. "Come on, let's go eat," Tadashi says.

Hiro huffs, crossing his arms. "What did I say about the hair?" he grumbles.

...

"Itadakimasu!" I say, folding my hands and bowing my head. Tadashi smiles, and we all start to eat.

A little ways into dinner, Aunt Cass turns to me. "Hey, Sakura," Aunt Cass says, "I was wondering if you could come in a little early next weekend."

"Sure thing," I say, nodding.

After dinner, I help Tadashi and Hiro clear the table. "Oh," I say, checking the time, "I've got to go. It's later than I thought it was."

I hug Hiro, then Aunt Cass, and finally Tadashi. "Thank you all!" I say, and then, I turn and leave the cafe, heading back towards my own home.

...

"Tadashi has a crush! Tadashi has a crush!" Hiro sings merrily as he and Tadashi get ready for bed.

Tadashi rolls his eyes, laying down with a yawn and shutting his eyes.

"Say whatever you want, bro," Hiro says knowingly, "but you can't hide forever."

Tadashi groans loudly. "Just go to bed, Hiro."

"You never know!" Hiro says, moving towards his own bed. "She could be the one for you!"

Tadashi pulls the pillow over his head, and Hiro only laughs.

"It's been like this ever since the day you met!" Hiro says. "The love bug got you good."


	13. Chapter 13: A Day Off

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 13: Breakfast and Blushes

My alarm goes off, and after stopping it, I get out of bed. I pick out my outfit and head to the bathroom to get dressed and wash my face.

"You'd better hurry or you'll be late to the cafe!" my mom hollers up to me.

"I'm hurrying!" I call back, slipping a light blue shirt with yellow stars over my head and pulling on a pair of light tan shorts. I put on some gold star earrings, grab my bag, and run downstairs.

I drink a cup of orange juice as I pull on my shoes, and then, I take off for the cafe.

"Ohayou, Aunt Cass!" I greet as I head inside, the door shutting behind me.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Aunt Cass replies with a smile. She sips at a cup of steaming tea. "Today, you'll be making the smoothies, so I want you to go ahead and wash and cut the fruit for me, okay?"

I nod, taking the bowls of fruit already on the counter towards the sink to wash them. In the meantime, Aunt Cass starts working on a batch of cookies. After a little while, Tadashi comes down the stairs, still in his pajamas (a dark blue t-shirt and equally dark red pants).

I continue slicing the fruit, but the knife slips from my grip and cuts my finger. I release the knife and step backwards, clutching my hand. Aunt Cass rushes over, taking my hand in hers and inspecting the cut.

"The knife slipped..." I say.

"It doesn't look too bad," Aunt Cass reassures me. "Here, let me help patch you up."

I nod, and she pulls a first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. She cleans my cut gently and wraps it with a band-aid.

"There, all better," she says with a smile, and I smile back.

I finish slicing the fruits and then add all the ingredients to a blender. Once the blender does its work, I pour the smoothe into a few glasses Aunt Cass had set out earlier.

"Morning, Sakura," Tadashi says, approaching me.

I smile, and then hide a blush when my stomach rumbles. "I didn't really have any breakfast," I say, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Well, we still have time before the cafe opens," Aunt Cass says with a smile. "How about some strawberry and banana pancakes?"

"That sounds great!" I say, smiling. "So, Tadashi, I'm guessing you don't have classes on the weekends."

"Nope," says Tadashi. "It's nice to have the weekend to just relax and do whatever you want."

We take a seat down at a table, and soon after, Hiro runs down the stars to join us. I take one look at him and raise a hand to stifle my giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hiro asks, curious.

"You have a horrible case of bed-head," I say between a few short laughs.

Hiro runs a hand through his hair and laughs along with me. "So," he says, sitting down on an empty chair beside me, "are you gonna stay for the rest of the day? I know Tadashi would loooove that."

Tadashi blushes. "I'm sure she has school work to do," he says to Hiro, "so she probably won't be able to stay-"

"Sure, I'll stay," I say. Hiro and Tadashi instantly turn to look at me again. "I mean, I don't actually have any more school assignments to work on until next week."

"Cool!" says Hiro, grinning. "So we can all hang out together!"

After breakfast, as I'm taking the plates to the sink, Hiro approaches me. "I know where we should go!" he says brightly. "To the fisherman's wharf to see the seals! You can feed them and everything!"

"That sounds amazing!" I say, smiling. And then, "But, I'm not sure you want to go out in your pajamas."

Hiro looks down at his clothes, laughs, and sprints back up the stairs to get dressed. He changes into a pair of dark green shorts and a blue and red shirt, and Tadashi changes into a light gray shirt and a pair of jeans.

Once we're all ready, we catch a cable car and head downtown to the wharf.

"This is so cool!" I say, looking into the water as the seals splash at each other. I grab a fish from a basket and toss it to them. One of them catches it mid-air, and I laugh and throw another one.

We stay there for a while until Hiro comes up with another idea. "Let's get some ice cream!" he suggests, and Tadashi and I agree.

We find an ice cream shop, buy our ice creams, then take a seat at a table outside.

"You'll have to show us your school one day, Sakura," Tadashi says after a little while.

"I will, for sure," I say, nodding. "But it'll have to wait until I'm not so busy with all my classes."

"You should come back to our school sometime, too!" Hiro says, and I smile.

We finish our ice cream, catch another cable car, and head back to the cafe.

"Thanks for everything today!" I say once we arrive, and I hug Hiro and Tadashi.

"You bet!" says Hiro, grinning. "It was a lot of fun!"

After our goodbyes, I turn and head back down the sidewalk towards home.

...

"You know, I like hanging out with her," Hiro says. "She's really fun."

"Yeah," says Tadashi, nodding. "I hope we can hang out again soon."

Hiro only smirks. "Yeeeeep," he says fiendishly. "You and your crush should hang out more often."

Tadashi blushes. "Stop saying that!" he says. "She is not my crush!"

Hiro laughs. "Sure she's not," he says. "You were blushing all over the place!"

Tadashi shakes his head in denial, and the two head into the cafe.


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet New Ride

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 14: Let Me Drive My Moped Into Your Heart

"I wish I had a moped like Tadashi," I hum to myself as I make my bed the next morning. "It'd be nice if I could stop taking the cable cars everyday. If I had a moped, I wouldn't have to worry about being late, either."

When my bed is made, I get dressed and head downstairs. "Morning, Mom, morning, Dad," I greet, opening the fridge and preparing myself a quick breakfast. My parents say goodmorning back, and as soon as I finish eating, I hurry outside, catch a cable car, and head to school.

...

"So," Hiro says, as he and Tadashi head towards their classrooms, "if Sakura visits the cafe today, are you gonna turn into a lost puppy again?"

Tadashi rolls his eyes. "Nope," he says, "and you'd better hurry to your class. You're gonna be late."

Hiro also rolls his eyes. "Whatever, big bro," he says with a shrug.

...

"You know, I think we should think about getting Sakura a moped," Sakura's mother says as she wipes down the table after breakfast. "It's more convenient than a cable car, and she'd be able to get home earlier. What do you think?"

Her husband nods. "That sounds like a good idea," he agrees. "In fact, I already know exactly which one she wants. She showed me it a little while back."

He grabs his coat, as does his wife, and they head outside.

...

I head to my next class, and when I get there, I realize that I'm a few minutes early. I sit down at my desk, pull out my sketchpad and pencils, and begin a drawing of Tadashi. I blush, then quickly close my sketchbook when the rest of the students arrive to the class.

...

"Hey there, Tadashi," Fred says as Tadashi and Hiro walk into the lab. "So, would you like a Scooby Snack? How about I brush your fur for you? Oh, you wanna go for a walk in the dog park, maybe?"

"What are you talking about, Fred?" Tadashi snaps.

"Well, Hiro told us how you were jealous of Sakura's new pet, remember?" Fred answers.

Tadashi blushes. "No, it's not that," he says, "I just didn't know who she was talking about."

Fred laughs and walks off, and a moment later, Honey Lemon approches Tadashi. "Hey, Tadashi," Honey Lemon begins, "have you seen my backpack? I can't find it anywhere, and I've heard that dogs are really good trackers."

She giggles, Tadashi glares at her briefly, and she leaves the room. Tadashi groans, buries his face in his hands, then continues his work.

...

After school, I take a cable car back home, but when I head inside the house, my parents aren't there.

I sigh. "I guess they went out," I say, setting down my schoolbag by the door. Afterwards, I turn right back around and head up to the cafe.

"Good evening, Sakura!" Aunt Cass greets, crossing the room and giving me a hug. She pulls away, takes one look at my face, and frowns. "What do you look so down about?"

I sigh. "Well, my mom and dad weren't home when I dropped off my schoolbag," I explain, "and, well...I was kinda hoping for a moped so I could get to school easier, but...I don't think it's gonna happen."

Aunt Cass pats my back comfortingly and smiles warmly, and after a moment or two, I smile back.

The doors to the cafe swing open behind me, and in walks Hiro. "Heya, Sakura!" he says grandly. "Whoa. What're you so down about? You look pretty upset about something."

"I just wish I had a moped like your brother's so I can stop taking the cable cars to school all the time," I say. "It'd be a lot easier if I had a moped."

I visit for a little while longer, and then, after the sun goes down, I bid Hiro and Aunt Cass farewell and head back to my house.

My mom and dad are home now. They must've gotten back while I was at the cafe. "Hi there, sweetheart," my mom says with a warm smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good," I say; Kiba runs over, licking my hand, and I smile at him.

"Hey, Sakura, do you have a minute?" my dad asks, rising from his chair and walking over to me. "There's something in the garage I want you to see."

I nod and follow him to the garage, Kiba trailing behind us. "Now, close your eyes," my dad says, and I shut my eyes tightly. "And...open them!"

I open my eyes, and then, I gasp. "You got me a moped!?" I squeal, hurrying over. The moped is light purple with pink and blue stripes and bright, hot pink stars. The helmet has a pair of decorative purple wings on the top.

"It's just the one I wanted!" I say excitedly. "And you got the matching helmet, too!"

My dad chuckles. "Do you like it?" he asks.

"Oh, I love it!" I exclaim, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome," my father says. I rush out of the garage, give my mother a hug and thank her as well, and then, I run outside and sprint back down the sidewalk towards the cafe. I can't wait to tell everyone.

...

"Guess what I just got!" I exclaim as I barrel through the doors, beaming brightly. Tadashi, Hiro, and Aunt Cass all turn to look at me.

"Let me guess," says Aunt Cass with a smile. "A moped?"

I nod excitedly. "It's amazing!" I say. "It's just the one I wanted, too!"

"That's awesome!" Tadashi says, smiling. "If you want, I could teach you how to drive it sometime."

"That'd be great!" I say, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

Shortly afterwards, I head back home with a spring in my step.

...

"I knew it," Hiro says, grinning knowingly at his brother. "You totally have a crush on her. That look on your face proves it."

Tadashi sighs and shakes his head. "What do you know, Hiro?" he groans.


	15. Chapter 15:Picture This

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 15: Missing Pictures

The sun rose just as I awoke to its annoying, yet warm rays shining straight on my eyelids. Feebly, I tried to block out the bright light with my arm before groaning and giving up any hopes of snoozing, opting to just get up. I drowsily sat there on my comfy bed for a moment, yawning and stretching out my spine like a lazy cat before throwing off the covers and slipping into my cosy slippers in order to go take a quick shower. The initially cold water splashed onto my body got me fully awake and shivering, but it rapidly turned steamy hot a few seconds later and I sigh in both relief and satisfaction. Humming a cheery tune, I come out of the stall, dry myself off, and head to my room to grab my outfit for the day as I continue to dry my hair with a towel. All in all, it was just another normal morning routine for lil' old me.

As I got dressed, I heard my mom's voice calling me from downstairs. "Sakura, honey, hurry and come down! You might want to see this."

Curious of what she could possibly want me to see, I trot downstairs while I braid my hair into its usual style with a towel draped casually across my shoulders to catch any remaining wetness from my damp locks. I stop just short behind the sofa, mesmerized by the TV.

The news reporter spoke about a few pieces of priceless artworks going missing—stolen—with the thieves still on the loose.

I look at my mom with one of my eyebrows raised incredulously. "Wow, that's bad. I really hope that they find whoever stole those artworks—I mean, they're priceless and some of the oldest, surviving ones after all."

She merely shrugged as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table, gesturing for me to sit down and eat before heading off to wash the dishes. I complied, sitting down and cutting my first piece of pancake with my eyes still glued to the TV screen.

My dad nods from the sofa, straightening his newspaper and crossing his legs before replying. "Yeah, and they are made by the top painters of the world as well, but if they get ruined they'll be completely worthless." I hummed and nodded in agreement while munching on mom's delicious, fluffy pancakes. I decided it was too bland so I poured some butter-flavored syrup on top of it. Yum, that is some good ol' tree sap right there.

After breakfast, I grabbed my backpack and hopped on the cable car headed to my school. It was an uneventful, yet peaceful ride.

Meanwhile, at a certain bakery and coffee shop...

As she took a momentary break from serving her loyal customers, Aunt Cass stared at the screen of her little TV set in the corner of the shop, her hands on her hips and shaking her head gently before sighing in disappointment. "What a shame, stealing famous artwork like that—they should be ashamed of themselves! I hope those thieving scoundrels are caught soon with the masterpieces recovered back to its rightful places."

Tadashi chose this moment to come down the stairs, wearing a casual blue blazer over a black shirt, a pair of work jeans, turquoise and white sneakers, and his usual black baseball cap with the emblem of the San Fransokyo Ninjas. "What's going on Aunt Cass?" He asked, curious as to what his ever emotional aunt was fussing over now.

Said shop owner turns around, with her arms crossed and huffing annoyedly, replies, "some idiot and their accomplices stole a bunch of old, famous artwork. Can you believe the nerve of those jerks?! I think it's just sad."

Tadashi couldn't help but nod in agreement at that, understanding his aunt's annoyance. "Yeah, it sure is." He then turned towards the stairwell and yelled, "Hey, Hiro! Hurry up! We're both gonna be late if you don't come down in the next 5 minutes!"

"I'm coming! Just, uh, give me a sec! Baymax is cuddling me right now and I sorta kinda can't move!" The teenager shouted back, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Tadashi sighed as he told him to hurry up again, but he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the laughter threatening to bubble out when he heard Baymax commenting on how distressed Hiro was becoming and claimed that he should hug him longer in order to relieve the stress; which of course resulted in more stress for Hiro as more hilarious sounds of his little brother struggling against a talking oversized balloon echoed down the stairs.

Meanwhile, at school...

As I walked into class, I was greeted by my friends. I automatically returned their smiles and waves, exchanging "how do you do"s and "I'm good, thank you"s.

Heading towards a somewhat secluded corner of the classroom where my desk is, I sat down in my chair and pulled out my art book to work on sketching another picture of Tadashi. By now, with how many pictures of Tadashi I draw, it doesn't take long for me to complete another image of him. I close my book right after adding the finishing touches to his dark, charming eyes, blushing and sighing like the lovesick schoolgirl that I am. "Why do I keep thinking about him? I mean, sure he's good looking...and kind...and smart...b-but he's just a friend, nothing else...right?"

Meanwhile, a few blocks away at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology...

A rushing Tadashi ran into class, skidding to a halt with his brother Hiro in tow, both panting and out of breath.

"Hah...hah...w-we made it, hah..." Hiro gasped in between his breaths, bent over and leaning his hands on his thighs.

"B-barely..." Tadashi replies, shooting a sideways glance at Hiro.

"Hah...at least we're not technically late."

"Still, too close for my comfort."

Honey Lemon perks up from whatever she's doing once she spots them, and goes to them with a cheery skip in her step. "Hey guys! Glad to see you two here right on time!" She giggled happily before clapping her hands excitedly, looking between the two with as much energy as a hummingbird."So! Did you guys hear what happened on the news? A bunch of famous artworks had been stolen from top museums all over the world!"

"Wha—really?!" Hiro, apparently having no clue about the heists, exclaimed. He straightens up once he's sure his lungs aren't gonna cave in from his recent sprint to the lab. Maybe Tadashi's right when he says that he should get in some more exercise other than the late night escapes from angry bot fight players.

Tadashi nodded, having recovered quicker than Hiro. "Yeah, I heard from Aunt Cass this morning. It's a real shame."

The brothers and Honey Lemon retreated further into the lab, chatting about the stolen artworks and everyday-to-day stuff, joined in by the rest of their friends as they started another busy day at the technology institute's lab.

Back to Sakura...

Today's routine was pretty normal, with the difference being that as I go from class to class, I keep hearing my classmates and teachers alike talk about the missing art pieces. As a result, it got me thinking about it all throughout the day too. When school finally ended, I waved bye to my friends and stepped back onto the cable car. I hopped off it at the stop near the café, deciding that a quick visit before I head home wouldn't hurt.

When I walk into the bakery and coffee shop, Aunt Cass turns around from polishing her silverware and smiles at me in greeting.

"Hey Sakura, how's school today?"

I grinned back and shrugged, making a beeline towards a table to dump my stuff on it before sitting down on the chair next to it. "Oh, y'know. Like normal."

Aunt Cass comes over and leans on the table with her hands casually, he smile now gone. "By the way, did you hear about the missing artworks?"

I nod, frowning along with her. "Yeah, I did. It's horrible that someone would do something like this. It hits me hard personally too since I'm an art major."

"Oh yes, that's right. You poor dear." Aunt Cass tsked, her brows furrowing in worry. "Well, hopefully the art will be found soon. Anyway, enough gloomy talk. What can I get you?"

"Something refreshing, please."

She nodded, heading back behind the counter to whip up something tasty. I thanked her when she returned with an ice cold strawberry frappé.

"Hey Aunt Cass? Is Tadashi and Hiro home yet?" I asked, sipping the delicious treat.

"Hiro just came back half an hour ago. He told me Tadashi had to stay behind in the lab a bit longer for an experiment to test some kinda weird gizmo junk or another—hahah, you know how I am with understanding the wacky technology those boys work with—but he should be back any moment now." She responded, shooting me one of her usual friendly smile as she rambled on. Well, at least she seems to be in a better mood.

In the next minute or so, Tadashi enters the shop. He appeared to be surprised when he saw me. "Oh hey Sakura, you're here."

"Yep. I'm here." I replied somewhat meekly, giving him one of my best smiles.

He dropped his stuff on a nearby table and sat in a chair backwards facing me, propping his chin on top of his folded arms which were resting on the chair's back. "So how's your day? Did anything interesting happen?"

"No not really. Just the usual with the added gossip about the missing artworks, of course."

Tadashi grimaced, his handsome face crinkling like one of my portraits when I scrunched up the paper after deeming the drawing subpar. "Yeah, I've heard about that. It sure sucks, huh?"

"Yeah, I does." I scratched my cheek in an effort to distract myself of the oncoming blush that will no doubt soon take over my face. Talking to Tadashi and staring at his chiseled yet also adorable face always left me feeling flustered before long. "Did anything interesting happen to you?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Baymax wouldn't let Hiro go this morning, and we had to run to class like feral dogs were biting at our heels." He laughed at my amused expression, and I turned slightly away to hide the blush that was definitely blooming on my face now. His laughter gets me pretty flustered, too.

We talked for awhile longer before Hiro comes thumping down the stairs, munching on a cookie. He padded over to us immediately the moment he noticed me and Tadashi, standing in front of us and waving at me as he scarfed down the biscuit and licked his fingers before greeting me properly.

"Heya Sakura. What's up? Did you hear about the missing art?"

I nodded, gulping down some more frappé. "Yep. I've been hearing about it all day. I heard Baymax got into a cuddling mood with you again?"

Hiro chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Yeah. Almost got us both late."

We all chatted for a few minutes more before I checked the time and realized that I needed to get going. I finished my drink, thanked Aunt Cass, gathered my stuff, waved goodbye to Tadashi and Hiro and their aunt, and merrily went on my way. The visit lifted my mood significantly, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face even as I stepped into my house.

After Sakura had left, Aunt Cass finished closing up the store and headed upstairs, leaving her two nephews alone for some much needed TV time. Hiro took a look at the dreamy expression Tadashi sported, eyes moving up and down to assess the rest of his body language before a mischievous grin morphed onto his features. "So. I see you turned into a little puppy while hanging out with Sakura again, as usual."

Tadashi snapped out of his blissful trance, blushing as he looked up at his little brother like he'd just been caught red-handed stealing a snack from Aunt Cass's pantry. "Huh? No, no I didn't. I—" He paused to clear his throat nervously. "I mean, we just talked. That's all."

Hiro laughed, crossing his arms behind his head as he started his trek upstairs back to their room. "Yeah right, you are so head over heels for her. I can't wait to tell Baymax this."

Tadashi blushed even more as he followed Hiro up the stairs, giving his snickering brother a playful shove. "Just, shut up Hiro."


	16. Chapter 16: Let's Drive

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 16: Stop And Go

As the sun comes up, I get out bed and get ready for the day. As I walk down to the kitchen, my mom looks at me and she said, "Why don't you try to ride your moped today? I mean we did get it for you to use." I nod, and I say, "Sure, but I hope that Tadashi will help me, learn how to drive I mean."

She smiles as she washes the dishes. She looks outside, and she said, "You better get a move on then and go to the cafe." I nod as I head out the front door. As I walk into the café, the bells jingle and Aunt Cass looks up saying, "Hey Sakura, ready for your driving lesson?" I nod and as I sit down, Hiro comes down. When he sees me he asks, "Hey Sakura, ready for Tadashi to teach you how to use the moped?"

I give him a small smile and reply, "Yes I am, but where the heck is he?" Hiro gives a sly smile and I follow him into the workshop. When I see Tadashi working, I try to hide my blush as Hiro calls out, "Hey bro, Sakura is here." Tadashi looks up and smiles at me, I can feel my heart melt as I look at him. I try to shake off the feeling and the blush as I say, "My moped is at home, I can go it if you want?"

Tadashi shakes his head and says, "Well, we can use mine for a bit while I teach you, that way you can learn a bit before getting on yours."

I nod and as we leave the workshop, Hiro watches us leave and says to himself, "I wonder how I can get the two of them together. Because I really want her to be my big sister." Hiro crosses his arms and leans of the door frame, thinking of a way to try and get us together.

When we get to the parking lot, Tadashi hops off the moped and as I get off, he goes over the rules. Then he pulls out a helmet for me and he says, "Okay, now, I want you to use what you have learnt and try to drive around a little bit.

I blush as I start to dive while Tadashi watches me. He calls out as I go past him again, "You're doing great, just don't go to fast." I nod as I drive around a bit more. Tadashi nods as I drive up to him and say, "I think I got the hang of it, but I think I am going to need a little bit more practise." Tadashi shakes his head saying, "Well maybe but you look like you're doing fine to me." I blush as I move so that Tadashi can drive us back to the café. Tadashi looks back at me asking, "Want to head over to the park before we go back to the café?" I nod, and Tadashi turns and heads towards the park. As we pull up in the carpark, I look up and gasp, "Wow, that cherry blossom tree is huge. It's so pretty."

We walk up to it and he grabs a flower, "Here, this is for you." I blush and smile in thanks. As we walk around, I smile and say, "I am happy that we moved here." As the sun starts to set, we head back. We walk into the cafe and Hiro looks up asking, "So, how was the lesson?"

I looked at him and replied, "It went great, but I think I still need a little more practice." Hiro nods as we sit down. Hiro looked over at Tadashi and gives a sly smile while saying, "So, big bro, does she drive good?" Tadashi blushes, saying, "Yes, after I showed her what to do, she got the hang of it and was good." I smile as we talk. After a while, I look at the time and I sat," I need to head back, I've got class tomorrow."

I hug Hiro and Tadashi goodbye and walk home. Once I had left, Hiro turns around saying, "You got the love bug bad, taking the time toteach her and that hug, man, you have been bit." Tadashi turns bright red, replying, "I am just being nice otouto."

This makes Hiro blush as he says, "You know I out grew that nick-name. I am not a baby."

Tadashi laughs, and he said, "I know but you are still my little brother after all." As night falls, they get ready for bed and Hiro looks at his brother saying, "You have feelings for her."

Tadashi groans, "I do not otouto."

Hiro tosses a pillow at him and gets into bed. Tadashi gets into bed and he said, "Don't forget get otouto, that we have to work on Baymax tomorrow."

Hiro smiles, "Well, maybe we should invite Sakura to come and see him." Tadashi nods and he says, "Yea, that would be nice."

Hiro falls asleep as Tadashi gets into bed, "I can't be falling for her. She only likes me as a friend." With that, he rolls over and falls asleep.

I get ready for bed with a smile on my face as I think about the flower Tadashi gave me that day. I turn out the light and go to sleep, still thinking about the wonderful day that I had with him.


	17. Chapter 17: Candy Bombshell

Big Hero 6: The Art Theives

Chapter 17: Sweet Treat Bribe

The sun was coming up as I got ready. As I walk down the stairs my mom looks at me saying, "So, what are you going to help Cass with today? I bet it will be something really good." I nod as I grab my shoes and call out bye as I walk out the front door. I walk into the café to see Hiro and Tadashi sitting at a table talking to each other. As I get closer, I hear Hiro yell "Why do I even need to learn Japanese? It's not like I am going to use it anytime soon, its just going to be a waste of time." Hiro finished looking at Tadashi with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

Tadashi tosses his hat onto the floor of the cafe as he lets out a low growl "It's part of our history. You will need to learn it at some point, so stop being a baby about it. Whether you like it or not, you will need to learn our history of where we come from."

I walk up, and I say, "Tadashi Ochitsuite kudasai it's okay, I can teach him. I lived over there ever since I was little." Tadashi smiles, replying, "Well, good luck, because he is a block head when it comes to learning anything from me." He runs his hand on his hair saying, "I wish you luck."

I smile, and I say, "Okay Hiro-San, we will start with the basics and we will go slow." Hiro crosses his arms and he said," sorry Sakura it's not going to happen you will see." I smile and pull out a bag of gummy bears, "For each one you get right, you will get a treat. Each one you get wrong, you will get a sour gummy bear."

Hiro's eyes light up, "All right then, I am willing to learn from you if I get my gummy bears."

I giggle, "Okay, gummy bear king but you have to at least try to learn and not talk back." He nods as we start the lessons. Hiro gets all of them right and I smile as we continue with the lessons. Tadashi looks at me and smiles as he goes back to the dishes. One we stopped with the lessons, Hiro talks back to me in Japanese, "Kansha Sakura, you are a good teacher and you are also a great Ane as well."

I hide a blush, saying, "Well that is what sisters are for and you're the gummy bear king."

He nods try's a sour one, "Wow, that packs a bit of a punch." I reach to grab one, and his eyes flash and he raises an eye brow at me, "You might be the teacher but these are my treat and they are all mine."

I let out a smirk saying, "Oh, really I am the one who got them in the first place, so they are also mine. Have you never heard of sharing?" Hiro looks up at me and he said, "Oh, really then you have to get them from me."

He gets up and runs, I smile and run after him. As I catch up with him, I grab him by his hood and grab the bag as well. "Looks like I won the gummy's."

Hiro gives me a smirk and said, "Oh, looks you're my gummy bear queen then."

Tadashi's head pops up and he looks over at us with a light pink face. We both laugh as we sit down and eat out of the bag. Hiro looks at me and asked, "So, how did you get so good anyway?"

I smile and say, "Well, I learned a lot when I was little, so that is the main way. And then a lot from my mom and dad as well." As the sun starts to set I say my goodbyes and walk back home.

Tadashi goes up to Hiro and asks, "Well, did you learn a lot today?" Hiro nods and he said, "Yep, Sakura is a great teacher and she makes a good sister as well. She can teach me anytime."

Hiro looks at Tadashi, "The way she calmed you down, she is one heck of a girl." Tadashi face turns bright red and he said, "Shut up Hiro, let's get ready for bed." Hiro rolls his eyes and he said, "Whatever you say Ani, then why did you calm down when she talked to you?" Tadashi turns beet red and he said, "Come on, let's get ready." Hiro cuts him off on the stairs with his arms crossed and he said, "You love her, this is not a crush at all, you are Koiwazurai for her."

Tadashi pushes past Hiro and marches up to his room. He gets ready and hops in as Hiro walks over. "Face it big bro, you are love sick and there is no way of getting around it. You just have to man up and tell her before you do something really dumb. I am just saying."

Tadashi nods, "You're right, but I know she doesn't like me back."

Hiro gives a sly smirk, "That's not what she said." As they both fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Weekend Vacation

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 18: Family Tree Branch Out

The sun was just starting to rise, as I woke up. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where mum was making her self breakfast. "Sakura, we are going to be out of town for a few days, so I want you to keep up your school work and if you need anything let Aunt Cass know." As she takes a sip of her tea, my dad adds, "Also, behave."

I nodded as I fed Kiba some food. My dad was watching me when he said, "Don't spoil him too much, we don't want him to be spoiled now." Kiba lets out a bark while wagging his tail, I giggle as I grab my bag and head to school. I had been driving my moped to school since Tadashi had taught me how to ride properly. As I got to school, I parked my moped and grabbed my bag before walking to in. The bell rings as I head to my first class. I sit down and think about what I'm going to do for the rest of the week while staying with Aunt Cass. I pull out my art books and start to draw, without realising, Tadashi. I blush and stare at the teacher, trying to put Tadashi and the fact that I was staying with him for a week out of my head. The bell rings and I pack up my things before I head to my next class.

Back at the café, Aunt Cass was getting the cafe ready for the day as the boys come down, "Boys, I want you to be nice to Sakura, she is going to be staying here for a week. She can come and go as she wants, but don't forget, she will also working."

Hiro grinned at Tadashi, "Yay, I can't wait to see my sister." Tadashi looks over and rolls his eyes at Hiro, "Okay, we will see you after school. Bye." They start to head to school when Hiro looks up and says to Tadashi, "So, a whole week with Sakura at the café. This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait to see what happens." Hiro gives Tadashi a smirk and a sly smile

Tadashi shakes his head, "You better not mess anything up Hiro, and I don't have a crush on her." Hiro just rolled his eyes and said, "Yea we will just have to see big bro."

The last bell of the day rings and I walk to the car park, hop onto my moped, and drive to the café. When I walk in Aunt Cass hugs me and said, "I am so happy that you will be staying with us for the week."

I smile and hug her back, "Yea me to."

People were coming into the cafe and I was running around taking orders when the guys come got back from school, "Hey guys." Hiro comes over and hugs me and I ruffle his hair, he shoots me a looks saying, "What did I say about the hair?" I turn back and finish the last order I had taken before turning to my drawing books. Tadashi comes over and asks, "So, what are you working on?"

I look up as my eyes meet his and I said, "Oh, just some of my art homework. We have to draw what we think the city would look like if we lived in the future." He nodded and grabbed some of books, and looked through them. I glance over, watching his reactions. Hiro comes over and looks over Tadashi's shoulder at my drawings, "Hey Sakura, can you draw me with my battle bot?"

I nod, "Sure, we can try later tonight if you want." Tadashi walks off and sits down. Hiro turns to me and says, "So, you have a crush on my big bro."

I slam my book on the table and Hiro winces as I say, "Not so loud, he will hear you and that would be bad." Hiro laughs so I pat his head which makes him growl. After the café had closed for the night, I called my mom and she answered with, "Hey honey, are you being good?" I nod my head and I said, "Yes, but I don't get why you had to go back to japan?"

My mom just giggled and said, "Don't worry honey, you will see in a few days. I've got to go." She hangs up and I flop on the bed which makes my hair fall in my face. I pick up Twilight sparkle and I ask myself, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

Tadashi was walking past my room as I was talking to myself, so he walked in and asks, "So, who are you talking to?" I blush and jump up and toss my doll onto the pillow and I said, "Oh, just myself, still trying to work out how to draw Hiro and his battle bot and what I need."

After dinner, I call Hiro over and I start to draw. Hiro makes a funny face I giggle, "Sit still Hiro." He sticks out his tongue making my laugh again. Tadashi looks over at us and goes back to the dishes shaking his head with a smile. As I continue to draw Hiro, he keeps making me laugh, "Okay, just stop. You are going to make me mess up."

As I finish, I show him saying, "It looks good, if I do say so myself." Hiro nods as Aunt Cass comes up with a cup of tea and I put away my book by the table. Aunt Cass looks at all of us and said, "Okay you three, I think it's time we all get ready for bed, you all have class tomorrow and I know how you two are about getting up." The boys blush and I let out a giggle as we walk to our rooms. Hiro looks at me and said, "After your classes are over, come by the lab and I can show you Baymax." I nod as I say good night and I close the door and slide down to the floor with my face in my hand, while thinking to myself 'Oh, Tadashi, I am just so crazy for you.' With my face fire red I get into bed and fall asleep.

In the boys room, Tadashi walks over to Hiro and says, "So baby bro, you seem to have warmed up to Sakura." Hiro nods and replies, "I can see that you are a little jealous, that she is spending her time with me and not you. Looks like I have the upper hand with her at the moment big bro."

Tadashi shakes his head, "I am not jealous. Just get some sleep, we have class tomorrow."

Hiro rolls over and closes his eyes, trying to go to sleep. Tadashi, thinking Hiro is asleep, sighs, "I just hope she will be okay staying here for a whole week." After a little while, Tadashi falls asleep. When he does, Hiro laughs to himself, thinking, 'One point to Hiro, zero to Tadashi.' Before then rolling over going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Batter Up

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 19: Baymax Baseball

The sun was coming up as I was getting out of bed. It was shining bright by the time I had finished getting ready for school and walked down the stairs into the café. "Ohayou Cass-San, do you need some help opening up the café, before I head off to school?"

Aunt Cass shakes her head, "No, I'm good, but feel free to make a lunch and take it with you, so you have something to eat." She says drinking her coffee and eating a donut.

I nod and say thank you, as I pack a lunch and out it in my bag. I double checked I had everything as well as my phone. As I walk out the door, I call over my shoulder, "Oh, I will be hanging out with the boy's after school today. I get to hang out and play with Baymax today." Aunt Cass giggles, "I know you will love him, he is one heck of a robot."

I laugh as walk out the door and head to school, thinking about what Aunt Cass had said. "I bet by the time I get there after school, they will already be playing baseball with Baymax." I start to laugh again as I pull up and walk into class I put my bag down.

The boys get up and Tadashi goes to the bathroom while Hiro goes down to the café, Hiro looks around and yawns, "Where did Sakura go?"

Aunt Cass looks up, "She left already, she made her lunch and took off to school."

Tadashi came down yawning causing Aunt Cass to look up, "You two better get a move on, I bet Baymax will love to play a little baseball." Tadashi looks up and his eyes shine a little as he says, "Oh, that is right. opening day for San Fransokyo Ninjas is coming up soon."

As Hiro pulls his hat on over his hair, rolling his eyes and shoots a sly evil smile at Tadashi, "Yea, if you are dating Sakura by then you can take her to the games and she can become a top fan like you." Tadashi turns cherry red before saying, "Come on bonehead, we need to go before we are late." Hiro laughs and he said, "Points for the Hiromaster."

As class's continue, I take out my drawing book and start to draw Tadashi as a baseball player. My concentration is broken when I hear the bell ring for the next class, so I close my books and make sure I have my note book ready for the next class.

The boys get to their school and head straight into their labs, to do their work. Tadashi was distracted thinking about what Hiro had said that morning, and ends up hitting his hand on the table, while working on a project, "Ouch! That hurt."

Baymax comes out when he hears that saying, "Hello Tadashi, how would you rate your pain?" Tadashi looks up at saying, "I am okay Baymax, and I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax just blinks at him and said, "Your neurotransmitter's are a little bit high, are you thinking about that girl?"

Tadashi nods, "No, well, maybe. Hey Baymax, want to learn a little bit of baseball?"

Baymax blinked at Tadashi before replying, "I don't know what baseball is, but I can look up information on baseball." Tadashi laughed and replied, "No need buddy, I will fill you in on what you need to know."

As my classes finish, I make sure I have everything before driving over to the boys school on my moped. I park my moped, making sure it is secure, before I start to walk to the boys class rooms. As I am I walking I check my phone and see that Hiro had sent a message, I didn't bother replying as I was about to see him anyway. I was looking around and noticed just how many class rooms this school had, I had just said it out loud when Hiro comes out of one of them. "Hey Sakura, this way." I smile and put my phone back into my pocket., following him into the room. Baymax looks at me saying, "Hello, I am Baymax." I giggle as I see him in a baseball shirt, laughing I say, "Wow, you look so cute in that." Tadashi come out with his baseball cap backwards just as I sit on a chair, with Hiro beside me.

Tadashi, not noticing that I am there, puts the finishing touches on Baymax before saying, "There done, now you look like a baseball player." Baymax looks at Tadashi for a moment then says, "Sakura is here." Tadashi jumps and turns around looking at me, "W-w-when did you get here?" He stuttered, then seemed to overcome his surprise saying, "Well, what do you think, he looks good right?"

I nod, pulling out my drawing books and drawing Baymax quickly. I put the book in my bag, knowing that I could fix it up and put the finishing touches on it later tonight. "So, I guess baseball is big here." Tadashi nods and said, "Yea, I have been watching it ever since I was little." I smile in response.

We move to a better space and start playing catch with Baymax for a while. "I would love to see a game. I mean, since I am still new to the city and all."

We hang out with Baymax for a while longer before I look outside and notice that its getting late, "We better get back or Aunt Cass will start to worry."

Hiro nods and as I pat his head he lets out a low moan, "Onee-chan, don't mess with my hair and I bet Aunt Cass will make hot wings tonight." I laugh at him complaint about my touching his hair, "Hot wings sound yummy." Hiro and I leave the lab, heading to the car park with Tadashi stays and puts away Baymax. "You are showing feelings for Sakura." Tadashi blushes but doesn't reply as he puts Baymax away.

We get back to the café and Hiro was right, hot wings for dinner. After we finished dinner, we get ready for bed.

Hiro sits down on his bed "So, Dashi, you have deep feelings for Sakura." Tadashi rolls his eyes and gets into bed, ignoring Hiro and thinking to himself "Great, I'm now having an internal conflict with myself over her." He turns off the light and goes to sleep.

I get into bed thinking, "I hope I am not getting into deep." as I fall asleep.

Hiro looks over at Tadashi and says to himself, "Just wait bro, I will get you and Sakura together."


	20. Chapter 20: IceCream and Hugs

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 20: Nicknames and Noogies

As the sun was coming up, I get out of bed and hop into the shower. Aunt Cass has been letting me use her shower, so that I didn't have to share a bath room with the boys. As I was drying off, my phone went off with the ring tone that I set only for Hiro. I send him a reply, letting him know I will be at the lab later. I quickly finish getting dressed, before brushing my teeth and making sure I was ready for the day. I grab my bag and walk down to the café, Aunt Cass hands me a lunch as she says, "Have a good day, I will see you later." Before quickly going back to taking orders from customers.

I nod as I walk out the door and head to school, getting to class just as the bell rings. I go through the day, excited to be heading to the lab after school. When it's my last class for the day, I barely hear a word that is said, too busy watching the clock count down to the last bell. As soon as the bell rings, I throw my books into my bag and rush out of the classroom, jump straight onto my moped, and head to the guys school. I walk in and see the whole gang sitting together, I walk over and say Hello to everyone.

Fred comes over to me and says, "What nickname should I give you?" I look at him and shrug my shoulders, I have never really had a nickname before. He looks at me with a quizzical look on his face before letting out a shout.

I jump as I step back, tripping myself over, landing on the floor I look up at him, "Did you have to shout like that?" I ask him "Why did you shout, anyway?" He laughs as he helps me up off the floor as he replies, "Well, everyone here has a nickname. Well, everyone beside Tadashi, that is." Tadashi blushes and goes back to work as I dust myself off. Fred looks at me saying, "Let's see what I can call you."

I sit down as he goes over the list of names he had come up with. All of a sudden he looks at me with an excited gasp, "I got it, your nickname will be Flower Girl." I look at him as I think about it, "It does fit me. Oh, and I know a nickname for Tadashi."

Fred looks at me excitedly saying. "Well, don't leave us hanging, tell us, tell us." His eyes shine like a little kid with a lollipop and cotton candy that he won at the fair.

I hide a light laugh and I say, "Okay, his nickname is Robot-Geek." Everyone starts to laugh Tadashi pulls his hat over his ears, turning a million shades of red.

Fred grinds his hand on my head, making me wince. "You better get used to the Noogies," Fred said "because there will be more of them if you keep hanging out here." I rub my head as Hiro comes over and he said, "Don't worry sis, he does that to everyone, no matter how many time we tell him to stop." I laugh as I pet his head, making Hiro rolls his eyes, "What did I say about the hair Onee-San?"

I giggle, saying, "I forgot nii-chan, I forgot."

Fred looks at between Hiro and I before saying, "Hiro when did you learn to speak Japanese?" I look at him and said, "Well, I have been teaching him when we have some free time. I also may have been bribing him into learning it." Hiro rolls his eyes and he said, "Well, I am the gummy bear King and she is my gummy bear Queen."

I hide a blush. I try and change the subject by saying, "Hey, lets go get ice cream since we are all together." They all nod, before walking out of the room ahead of me, I turn and see the Tadashi hasn't moved. I walk over to him and say, "Hey, what wrong? I think it's a cute nickname and that it fits you." He doesn't turn around, I sigh and give him a small hug and pat his shoulder. I walk out to meet the group, leaving Tadashi alone.

Tadashi sighs with a cherry red face and leans back into the chair, "She did pick out a good nickname and she did give me a hug."

As we come back, we were chatting for a while when Fred turns to me and asks, "So flower girl, where did live before you moved over here?"

I look up replying, "I lived in Japan ever since I was a baby. But my dad's work made us move here. I was sad about leaving my friends behind, but now I am so happy I did because it has been so much fun meeting all of you." Fred nods and gives me a Noogie making me wince, again, "I will have to get used to that." Fred laughs and hugs me, making me laugh as well. As night falls we head back for dinner. We were talking with Aunt Cass when Tadashi looks up at me and said, "Sakura, sorry for my mood back at the lab, I was working on a project." I smile in response as Hiro shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

After we all finish dinner, we headed up to get ready for bed. Hiro sits on his bed, looking over Tadashi saying, "You know she is not my gummy bear queen, that is just my nickname for her."

Tadashi smiles, "I know otouto."

Hiro gets a sly smile on his face and he said, "Looks like Sakura is rubbing off on you as well."

Tadashi shakes his head as he replies, "That is not happening, I just know some words as well."

As Tadashi gets into bed, he thinks about my hug and he said," I wonder if can get another hug from her." Hiro snickers at this before saying, "She is getting to you and I have the right cards in play."

As I get into bed, I say to myself, "I hope he is in a better mood tomorrow." I then turn off the light and go to sleep


	21. Chapter 21: Game On

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 21: Gummy bears and Games

I wake up to see the sun shining through the window, I start to panic as I think I'm going to be late for school, before remembering, that it's the weekend and I don't have classes for 2 days. I get dressed and head down the stairs to the café, as I walk in Aunt Cass looks at me, "Morning Sakura, don't you have classes today?"

I shake my head in reply, saying, "No, not till Monday, I get the weekend off to relax." She smiles as she sips her tea, and I sit down to eat breakfast. As I eat breakfast, we chat together, Aunt Cass telling me more about her and the café.

The boys come down as I was washing my bowl. Hiro comes up to me saying, "Hey, since you are off for the weekend, let's play games today. I have a whole pack of gummy bears that I can eat." I roll my eyes at that and reply, "Okay, fine but just to let you know you will get your butt beat I know my way around a few games."

Hiro laughs, "Yea, whatever you say sis, I can beat you and if I win, you have to feed me gummy bears."

I blink, and I said, "Oh yea, what makes you so sure you're going to win the games?"

Hiro smirks as we head up to the living room and start up the games. Tadashi sits down with Aunt Cass, shaking his head. Aunt Cass looks at him and said, "I am surprised you didn't jump on the wagon to play games with her, I mean, you do have a crush on her."

Tadashi blushes bright pink before saying, "How do you know about that Aunt Cass? I didn't say anything about her."

Aunt Cass smiles at Tadashi, "You don't have to say anything. It's the way you act around her." Tadashi sighs before standing up and walking up stairs to where we are playing. He sits down as we finish playing the current game, watching as I win. "Ha! Take that bro, I won the round with my Pikachu because he is the best."

Hiro rolls his eyes and said, "You got lucky, next round is mine." he grabbed a handful of gummy bears and eats them as the battle goes on. He ends up winning the round, I sigh and roll my eyes as I pick my next player I said, "Okay, this is for all the marbles if I win, I am the champ."

Hiro shakes his head as we start. I start to win when he comes up and starts to fight back, I bite my lip as I struggling to stay in front. The battle goes on as the timer starts to count down, Hiro hits my player and wins the game. He gives a victory shout before grinning at me, "I win, so you have to feed me now."

I pick up the bag and start to feed him, "You got lucky, the timer ran out. A little more time and I would have beaten you." Hiro laughs around the gummy bears, and he said, "Yea, but it just proves that I have skills." I roll my eyes at him and steal a gummy bear, "Hey, they're mine." Hiro laughs at me.

I laugh as I grab another one. We start to play again as Tadashi watches us. I laugh as I win, making Hiro moan, "Fine, you win this one."

Aunt Cass calls us for dinner and as we head down, Tadashi looks at me and asks, "Hey Sakura, care to battle with me after dinner?" I turn light pink and I said, "Sure, I guess, I mean if you want to I guess." He nods and after we finish dinner, we head back up. I start to battle him and I win a few rounds, before he gets mewtwo. I look over at it and say, "This is not going to end pretty."

He lands the final strike and wins. I blush as I say, "Wow, that was a good battle. You are pretty good." As we clean up, I see the bag of empty gummy bears and I shake my head. We finish cleaning up and start to get ready for bed. I finish brushing my teeth and as I walk back to my room, Tadashi stops me, saying, "Hey good battle today, you put up a good fight. Can we battle another time?"

I nod and walk to my room, as I close the door, I have an internal argument with myself, acting like a love-struck teenager as I flop on the bed and I say to myself, "What did I get myself into?"

Hiro gets ready for bed as he says to Tadashi, "That is the last time I eat a full pack of gummy bears."

Tadashi laughs, "Well, you really didn't, you shared with Sakura." As he gets into bed Hiro looks over and said, "So, things are getting a little bit better with Sakura, don't you think?"

Tadashi nods and he said, "Yea, but that does not mean I have a crush on her."

Hiro rolls his eyes and said, "Sure, whatever you say bro, you're going to break one day."

Tadashi gets into bed before replying, "No, I won't."

As he turns out the light, Hiro looks over at him and said, "No, matter how much you keep it bottled up, she is going to drive you crackers, just wait big bro."

As the boys fall asleep, I get into bed and I say to myself, "I just hope that Tadashi will battle me again, and I hope I win.


	22. Chapter 22: Night Fight

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 22: Bets, Bot Fights, Blackmail and Bros

The sun is only just coming up as I sat up in bed, having only just woken up. I get out of bed and quickly get ready for school. As I walk down to the kitchen, I'm greeted by the sight of Hiro, who comes up to me.

"So, sis," He said. "Are you going to tell Tadashi that you like him today?"

I blush and shake my head.

"Nope," I reply. "That is not going to happen."

Hiro shoots me an evil smile.

"Well, I will just tell him for you," He said. "Unless you do something for me that is."

I stare at him, confused.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask warily.

He laughs a bit, "We're going to a bot fight tonight… And if you don't come with me, I will tell Tadashi all about your crush on him and how you feel."

I let out a growl.

"But that's blackmail!" I exclaim. "You would do that to your own sister?!"

Hiro nods.

"Ok," I said. "But if we don't get into trouble, you have to put on a tutu and a tiara and dance Swan Lake in front of the whole gang with pale pink ballet slippers!"

Hiro lets out a groan, before nodding.

"Ok, deal but I know we won't get into trouble."

I just shake my head as I head towards the door, ready to start my journey to school and what will be a full day of classes ahead of me.

*page break*

At the lab, Tadashi looks at Hiro.

"I might stay a little later tonight to get some work done," He said. "So I want you in bed by the time I get home."

"Sure," Hiro nods as he replies. "I will be in bed when you get home."

Tadashi goes back to his work and Hiro quickly sends a text.

*page break*

'Looks like we are still on for tonight and looks like we won't get into trouble so be ready later tonight.' The text I've just received from Hiro reads. Luckily for me, the teacher wasn't paying attention to me and I was able to read it right away, rather than having to wait until the end of class.

I let out a sigh as the class ends and as I leave the school, I smile.

"That means he has to put on the tutu! So looks like I get to blackmail him now," I laugh to myself as I walk.

As I head into the cafe I say hi to Aunt Cass. By the time Hiro eventually walks in, I'm already doing my homework. He grabs a cookie as he looks at me.

"Ready for tonight?" He asks.

I give a quick nod, not even looking up from my homework.

"Oh yea," I said. "What size tights do you wear? So I know what tutu to pick out."

Hito laughs.

"You're lucky Tadashi won't be here tonight so I win," He grinned.

"There is one person that will know," I reply, smirking at him as I look up from my homework.

I point to Aunt Cass and Hiro blinks.

"Oh, she goes to bed early so no problem there," He answers after a moment.

I growl, "I'm still going to blackmail you, like it or not!"

Hiro laughs again.

"There's no way you can. I am Hiro, the master! There is nothing you can pin on me!"

I shake my head and laugh as I close my book.

"Ok, then," I said. "What time do I have to be ready by?"

Hiro thinks for a second.

"I think around 11:00, that way we can be back in time, before Tadashi gets back," He answers.

*page break*

As the clock hits eleven, I'm ready. I'm grabbing my keys when suddenly Hiro pops up causing me to jump,

"Don't give me a heart attack, Hiro!" I exclaim.

He just gives me a gap tooth smile in response before we head to the ring, where the battle starts.

I watch Hiro as he wins a few battles. I cheer him on, but as the night goes on I look at him and quickly get his attention.

"We have to go," I said. "Tadashi will be coming back soon."

Hiro shoots me a glare.

"How do you know?" He questions.

I look at him, unimpressed.

"Because his moped is at the top of the hill," I answer.

We both race back to the café. Once we're both safely back inside, I turn to him.

"Come on," I said. "We need to play it cool, like now!"

I quickly dash into my bedroom and hop onto my bed, where I lean back before calling out to Hiro.

"Oh bro, you will look great in a tutu and matching tiara! This is going to be so much fun."

*page break*

Elsewhere, Hiro goes into his bedroom and pulls the covers back on his bed before sitting down.

"There's no way sis is going to blackmail me!" He mutters to himself. "She is so wrong."

He pulls off his shoes and tosses them to the floor before lying back and pulling the covers over his head to make it look like he is asleep.

"There is no way she will blackmail me," He continues to mutter to himself. "She loves me too much and I have blackmail on her as well."

As he hears the door open and the bells ring and Hiro nods to himself.

"Good, right on time," He smiles.

Tadashi walks up to Hiro's bedroom door and pauses for a second before entering quietly.

"Good night, Hiro," He said.

*page break*

As I get ready for bed I get into my pyjamas and smile to myself.

"I can't want to see Hiro dance this is going to be so much fun!"


	23. Chapter 23: Strike Your Out

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 23: One, Two, Three, Baseball, Love and Strike Out

I'm up and out of bed with the rising sun. I quickly make my bed and get ready for the day. I head downstairs and see Aunt Cass drinking coffee. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning, Sakura," She greets me. "Care to help me bake today?"

I nod as I tie my hair up while she watches me.

"I didn't know that you could braid your hair like that." She said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yep," I replied, with a small smile. "I learned it from my mom."

We begin working in compatible silence, but after a while I can't help but ask a question.

"So," I ask. "What kind of hat does Tadashi have on?"

"Oh," She replies looking up from what she's doing. "That's the local baseball team. Tadashi loves baseball. When he was a kid, he would play it all the time and he still does form time to time. He was even on the local team when he was little."

I let out a giggle as I put the cookies in the oven. As I begin to clean up, I can feel her gaze on me so I turn to look at her to find her watching me with a smile.

"You need to go to a game one day." she said.

"Yeah, I will," I reply with a nod. "Once my cousin gets over here. He got drafted by the team, which is why my parents had to go back home. They have some papers they had to fill out."

Aunt Cass nods as she walks past me and takes her batch of cookies out of the oven. A few moments later, I'm getting my own batch ready. As I'm doing so, the boys come down and Hiro grabs a cookie, not realising just how hot they were. I simply smirk as I watch him.

"Don't say anything, sis." He glares at me.

I just roll my eyes at him. "So do you guys have classes today?" I ask.

Tadashi nods, "Yea, but not until later. So that means I can catch the game this afternoon."

I nod and grab a cool cookie and bite into it.

"Sakura," Tadashi suddenly said looking at me. "Would you like to watch it with me?"

I nod as I eat my cookie. By the time I am finished, Tadashi has turned the game on.

"So is this baseball love with you too?" Aunt Cass asks.

I blush and shake my head.

"Nope," I answer. "It's not just a friendly game."

I take a deep breath and walk over to wear Tadashi is sitting and sit down beside him.

"So, since you are new to the game, I will teach you all the basics," He said, glancing at me.

I nod and he teaches me the basics of the game. I catch sight of the clock sometime later and quickly turn to Tadashi.

"Tadashi, you said you have classes. You better get ready," I inform him.

He looks at the clock before turning to me. "I can watch one more inning then I will."

I shake my head as we continue to watch the game.

"You better go," I tell him as the clock chimes. "The game will be here when you come back."

He rolls his eyes, "You just want to watch it by yourself."

"I have to help Aunt Cass." I shake my head, before patting his shoulder. "Maybe we can watch it when you get back?"

He nods and as I stand from where I was sitting he lets out a sigh. "Can I be in too deep?" He mutters. "No, this is not like me. I'm not going to let her win yet."

As I take some orders, I see an older lady come in wearing a hot pink and blue workout outfit enter.

"Aunt Cass," I call over my shoulder. "Who is that?"

She looks up, looking at who I was pointing at she says, "That is Mrs Matsuta. She is sweet, but just be careful; she's a wild card."

I nod before walking over and taking her order.

"She is sweet," I said walking back over to Aunt Cass. "But too much perfume, I mean did the bottle break all over her?"

Aunt Cass giggles before handing me the ladies food, which I take over to her.

"Hope you like it. Enjoy!" I said with a smile.

She looks at me and smiles back. "Thanks so much, dearest. You are just so sweet." She pats my hand before she sips her tea.

I blush as I head back to Aunt Cass. We finish up and I help close up the café. Tadashi comes back not long after and he moves to watch the rest of the game, without so much as a hello and Aunt Cass shakes her head and looks at me.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him." She said.

I nod and clean the tables with tears in my eyes. One slides down my face and lands on the table, which I quickly wipe away.

"Tadashi," I hear Aunt Cass scold him. "That wasn't very nice, not to say hi to us."

"I have seen her all week! Not saying one little 'hi' won't kill her," I hear Tadashi reply and from the squeak that follows, I know Aunt Cass has just grabbed his ear.

"Now, young man," She continues to scold him. "You've got some nerve! This is not like you."

As I start washing some dishes, Hiro comes up to me.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asks. "You're not cheerful like this morning."

"I'm fine," I reply. "Just tired. Today was wild."

As I dry a cup, Hiro looks up towards the living room, where we can quite clearly hear Tadashi getting in trouble. He runs to the top of the stairs, in order to eavesdrop better, and is shocked by what he hears has happened.

I continue to wipe away tears as I finish up.

"Guess he doesn't like me after all." I say to myself.

I'm heading up to my room when Tadashi comes up to me and grabs my wrist, hard, causing me to wince slightly.

"Would you like to watch the game with me?" He asks.

I shake my head and his grip gets tighter, causing me to wince again. My other hand reaches out and grabs hold of the stair rail as tears begin to well up in my eyes again.

"Let go of me!" I said. "You're hurting me!"

I try to pull away, but his grip is too tight.

"Let go of me!" I demand.

His grip tightens again and I let out a yelp. Aunt Cass comes rushing over after hearing yelp and grabs Tadashi's ear, giving it a hard yank.

"Tadashi!" She exclaims. "Let her go now! That's how you hold a bat, not her wrist!"

He lets go of me and I turn and rush up to my room. Aunt Cass shakes her head in disappointment at Tadashi.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks.

Tadashi snaps out of it.

"Oh no," He gasps, horrified at what he's done. "What did I do?"

Aunt Cass shakes her head, "I don't know, but if she talks to you after this I will be surprised!"

Tadashi walks to his room and sits down on his bed.

"What got into me?" He asks himself.

Hiro looks over at him with a displeased look and gives him the cold shoulder. Tadashi just shakes his head. "I get it, bro," He said. "You're mad as well."

Hiro spins around and stares at Tadashi.

"I don't know what to say," Hiro said. "I've never seen you like that before. There is no need to be rude, that is not how we treat Ohana at all."

Tadashi winces at the comment. "I don't know what came over me," He sighs. "I just messed up."

*page break*

I lay on my bed and look at my wrist, which had a bright red mark around it in the shape of a handprint.

"What got into him?" I whisper to myself. "I didn't do anything to him… If he wanted to watch the game, then fine! But he didn't have to hurt me."

I wipe tears away as I see the bruise forming.

"He has a really strong grip," I mutter, wincing.

Tadashi lays on his bed and puts his hat over his eyes.

"She probably hates me now," He said to himself. "And I can't blame her, I hate me too."

Hiro rolls his eyes upon hearing Tadashi speak.

"You better," He said. "All this week she has been so kind and you messed it up."

Tadashi nods and gets into bed.

"Yea, I messed it up," He agrees. "And I'm going to pay for it."

Hiro nods, "You looked like you were in extra innings and the game was on the line."

Tadashi nods.

"I know," He sighs. "Don't rub it in."


	24. Chapter 24: Let's Dance Party

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 24: Dance, Dance, Fun.

As I was getting dressed, the sun was rising. I finished getting ready and sat down on the bed, looking at the bruise on my wrist, it had finished forming through the night. "I should be mad at him. A part of me is, what he did isn't right. Mostly though, I just want to know what had gotten into him. What made him do it?"

I walk out my bedroom door, and down the stairs to the café, still looking at my wrist while walking. I walk into the café and see Hiro out of the corner of my eye, I put my hand down and say good morning to him.

"So, Hiro," I say to him, "Do you have classes today?"

He looks up from his breakfast, "Nope. Today is a free day and there is a new arcade downtown. I was hoping we could go and hang out there and play a few games, if you're up for it?"

I smile and nod as I grab a muffin.

"Sure," I answer. "I bet they have all kinds of games. I really hope they have the dancing game."

Hiro looks at me for a moment. "What's a dancing game?" He finally asks as he takes a bite of his breakfast.

My eyes shine with excitement when I answer, "Only the best game! You have to match the arrows to the beat of the songs, and it just so happens, I'm the master of that game."

Hiro smirks, "Well then, princess, prepare to be dethroned by me."

I giggle and reply, "Whatever bro, you can't beat me!"

As he goes and gets ready, Tadashi comes down. I look at him before turning my nose up at him and looking away. He sighs and grabs an apple before sitting down at the table. After a couple of minutes, Hiro comes back down in light grey shorts and a dark blue shirt, with tools all over it. We call out a goodbye to Aunt Cass and walk out the door.

After we leave, Aunt Cass turns to Tadashi, "Just give it time, she will forgive you. Just hold on."

Tadashi put his head down onto his arms "I just don't know what happened to me. I was fine… and then… I just don't know."

Aunt Cass hugs him.

"That's normal when you have a crush," She tells him. "Don't make it too big a deal."

When we get to the arcade, we take a moment to look around. "This place is huge! I love it!" I exclaim.

Hiro nods and we go get our tokens. I see the dance game and drag Hiro over to it. "Ready to go down?" I challenge him.

He laughs as we start. The music starts up and we both go for it. I continually hit the arrows, Hiro on the other hand, misses quite a few. We finish, with me coming out as the victor.

"See?" I said, watching as my little dancer icon jumps up and down. "I told you that I rock at this game."

He pants as he sits down, "Best two out of three."

He gets back on his feet, still panting a bit.

"I'm still going to win." I smirk.

Hiro pants as he gets ready to battle me again, "In your dreams sis!"

I shake my head and we play again. Second time in a row, I win again and turn to Hiro grinning.

"Face it," I said laughing. "I'll always win. I'm just too good."

Hiro nods as he continues to pant. Suddenly, someone comes up to us, "You think you are the best? I will beat you."

I roll my eyes at the guy. "Yea right," I said. "Let's just dance."

We start to dance and people come up and watch us. Some of them start to cheer, mainly for me. I smile as song gets faster and faster, seeing the other guy miss some. I smirk as we finish the song.

"That was fun." I turn back to the guy. "Thanks for the battle."

He shakes my hand, "You have some major skills."

I blush a little as I reply, "Thanks, you as well."

He walked off and Hiro and I play a few more games before we take a break.

"How did you get so good?" He asks.

"When I was in Japan, it was a popular game and one of the ones that I played most."

Hiro nods and we go and play some more games. As the sun starts to set, we go and get something to eat.

After a while, Hiro turns to me and asks, "So, are you going to forgive my brother? He really didn't mean it."

"Yea, I will." I nod. "My wrist still stings a bit but I'm ready to forgive him."

Hiro smiles and he said, "Thanks so much, sis."

We catch the cable car back and as we enter the café, I see Aunt Cass cleaning up and Tadashi playing with a napkin. I walk up to him.

"I'm not mad at you," I tell him. "What happened was an accident. You were just caught up in the game."

Tadashi smiles at me. "Yeah, I guess I have to try better and not get so wrapped up in the game," He agreed.

I let out a giggle and hug him. "But next time just ask, okay?"

He nods and I head up to my room.

Aunt Cass sends him a sly smile. "See," She said. "What did I tell you? Told you she would come around."

Tadashi nods with a smile and heads up to his room. Hiro turns around and said, "Well, someone just updated their crush level."

Tadashi shakes his head, "I'm just glad it didn't snowball downhill."

Hiro lays on his bed and lets out a groan.

Tadashi looks over at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asks.

Hiro looks up.

"Three rounds of dance fever with Sakura… I'm going to be sore for a while."

Tadashi laughs, "Is she really good?"

Hiro nods. "She took on a random guy and won."

Tadashi looks shocked, "Wow, that's really impressive."

Hiro nods, "Yeah, she is good."

As I'm getting ready for bed, I get a call from my mom. We talk for a while and I'm able to find out when she is coming back. I hang up after saying my goodbyes and I turn out the light.

Tadashi gets into bed and he mutters to himself, "My crush has not levelled up. She was just being nice and kind."

He lets out a yawn, turns out the light and starts to fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Art Heist

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 25: A Thieving Duo

The sun was lighting up the city as I get up and walk down to the café. I see Aunt Cass watching the new so I ask, "Have they found the art thieves yet? They have to at least know where they are hiding right?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, and I don't think they will find them. There are way too many places for them to hide in the city. Who knows where they could be." She went and put the coffee on, while saying, "Every time the cops get close, they will escape and hide again."

I nod as I get my breakfast and reply, "Yeah, I hope they find the artwork. I mean, they are priceless."

Deep in the city, there was a hide out with two people. The boy looked up and said, "Do we really have to steal more paintings? They are priceless and I feel bad. Stealing is not like us. We could get caught and into more trouble."

He sighs as he walks to the artwork and says, "It's just a shame that they had to be stolen." He picks one up and sighs "Where did we go wrong sis?"

The girl let out a smirk and said, "You're too soft. Of course we have to steal more. This is what we do and plus it will make a ton of money and we will be rich." The boy has dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing blue shorts and a black and red shirt, with a half-moon and a yin sign on his hand."

The girl had her hair up in a side pony tail with eyes of ice blue. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white moon on the back, on her hand was yang sign, "Yes, this is payback for all the years that people had told me that I'm not good at anything. That I can't do anything right, that I get in the way or that I will never be able to do anything in life."

The brother looks up and says, "Sis, you know that isn't true. You could be anything, you just have to prove to yourself and to others that you are so much better then them. But this isn't the way."

She laughs, "Sweet brother, I know but I will never be as soft as you. Besides, you know why we are here to steal the top art." As she jumps down she says, "So bro, I need you on top of your game the next time we go." He nods and they start to plan their next art heist.

I was helping Aunt Cass while we were listening to the news, it was reporting another art theft. I looked up at Aunt Cass and exclaimed "They just hit another location and stole even more art then last time. This is just unreal."

Aunt Cass nods as she looks up "Yeah and it's a little sad, you know? I bet that they are feeling awful that they have to do this."

I nod as I wipe down the tables before saying "You know, it kind of reminds me of a story I heard when I was little."

Aunt Cass looks at me saying "Really? How did it go?"

"Well, long ago there were twins that worked together, one day, they got caught and vanished. I bet that whoever is doing this is going the same path. I think they called them self the double trouble duo."

Aunt Cass nods as we finish up work and closing the café. As the sun goes down and we are relaxing, the boys get home. As soon as they walk into he café, Hiro comes over to me saying. "So sis, how was work today with the buzz of the newest art theft?"

I giggle as I respond, "Fine. The news has been going crazy with the reports, so you know, same old same old."

Tadashi walks in saying, "I bet it was something big."

I nod as I reply "Yeah, but that's what makes this city more charming, and, who doesn't like charm?"

The boys sit down and we all talk, while we are talking the sun goes down and the moon and stars come up.

Yang turns and looks at her brother, "Okay, let's get to work bro." and they disappear into the night.


	26. Chapter 26: So Cuddley

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 26: Beary Soft and Fluffy

My phone ringing woke me up as the sun was just high enough to come through my window. I pick up my phone and see that it is Honey calling, "Hey Honey, how are you?"

"Good, how are you? What are you doing today? Shopping trip?" Honey said in one breath.

"Yeah sure, shopping trip would be great, I need to pick up a thank you gift for Aunt Cass. Ill meet you there soon." I said goodbye and hung up, getting up and getting ready.

I walk down the stairs and see Aunt Cass baking in the kitchen of the café. I walk in and grab an apple before explaining my plans for the day. I walk out of the door saying goodbye over my shoulder, just as the boys come down the stairs. I stick my tongue out at Hiro and walk off down to the corner to meet Honey Lemon.

As we head to the shops, Honey asks me what sort of gifts I had planned on getting for them. "I was thinking about a stuffed bear for the boys and a stuffed cat for Aunt Cass. I have a stuffed pony but I know everyone is different and I have no idea if they will like them, but I'm not sure what else to get them."

We pull into the car park and head to Build a Friend. Honey and I start to look around before I start complaining about too many options. Cute options, but too many still.

I find a cute pink lion with a yellow star on its belly, I giggle to Honey, "This will be perfect for her, its so cute." Honey nods as I look around and see a captain America bear. One of the girls who works at the store came up to us, "Good pick, you can also pick out different outfits as well."

I nod and start to look around, quickly finding an Iron man one. I start to make them and look around while I do, that's when I see it; a baseball uniform, cardigan and baseball cap. I grab them and head to the counter where Honey is, when she sees it, she looks at me and says "They will love them. Tadashi especially, even more because its coming from you."

I turn cherry red as I reply, "Hone, I only like Tadashi as a friend, nothing more." A few people look at me when they hear what I say. She giggles and shakes her head at me as we head to get some lunch. We chat for a while before she looks up at me, "Do you know anything about who is taking the art work form the museums?"

I shake my head as I reply, "No. They are getting more and more bold though. It's sad that they can't find them and retrieve the art work." She nods in agreement and we finish up our lunch before heading off to do more shopping. We finish up and head to the car and then home. "Thanks for today. It was fun and I'm glad I have someone to hang out with, that isn't the boys." I say smiling at her.

"Yeah, it was fun. And after today, I'm starting to see you as more of a sister then anything."

On our way home, we go past an ice cream shop and decide to stop for one. We sit outside, enjoying the nice day when Honey looks over a me, "You know, I think it's cute that you have a crush, just, don't let it get to your head too much."

I try and hide my blush as I respond, "I won't, don't worry. Besides, I don't think he likes me like that anyway."

Honey puts her arm around me as we head to the car, "Don't worry, he will come around eventually."

We walk into the café and both the boys and Aunt Cass are sitting at a tale in the café, "Hey, I have something for you all." I walk up to them and hand them the bags with their bears in them. Aunt Cass lets out a little squeal when she sees hers, "I love it, thank you. It's so cute." Hiro just gins at me and says, "Thanks Onesan, I love it." I smile at them both and turn to Tadashi. He looks at the bear before looking at me, "Thanks, I mean I probably won't cuddle it or anything, but it is cool. Thank you."

My smile dropped faster than an anvil out a window, "Well they are thank you gifts for letting g me stay and being so nice to me since I have moved here. After dinner, we say goodbye to Honey and I so the dishes and clean up from dinner.

Hiro looks at his bear while talking to Tadashi, "You know, you didn't have to be so mean. It was sweet of her to get us gifts, and they are pretty soft." He finishes as he hugs his bear, Tadashi looks at Hiro before back at his own bear, "Yeah maybe, but I'm not a little kid."

As I get ready for bed, I can't help bet let a few tears escape, I wipe them off and take a deep breath before climbing under the covers.

Tadashi lays on his bed, looking over the bear. "Alright, maybe you are cute and soft. And maybe a bit cuddly. And maybe you do looka a bit like me, and I guess, Sakura did make you for me." He starts to play with the shield, "But that doesn't mean I like you." The bear kept looking at him as he looked it over. After a couple of minutes, Tadashi lets out a yawn and rolls over, bringing the bear with him.

Hiro hides a smirk as he gets into bed and watches Tadashi cuddle into the bear and says just loud enough for Hiro to hear, "You are warm and do smell like cherry blossoms. Maybe if I just keep it a secret, no has to know that slept with you."

Hiro just smirks to himself, "Turns out you aren't too old big bro."

In the morning, Hiro woke up be Tadashi, when he looked over at his older brother and sees the bear still cuddled too him, he quickly takes a picture and sends it Sakura.

I'm woken up by my phone going off for the second morning in a row, only this time it's a message from Hiro. I smile when I see the picture and say to myself, "I guess he did warm up to the bear after all." I quickly set the picture for Tadashi's caller photo, be messaging Hiro back, 'Thank Hiro, best little bro ever.'


	27. Chapter 27: Song Of the Heart

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 27: Listen to the Music of the Heart

I walk down into the café as the sun starts to come up, Aunt Cass was already there. "Sakura, I need to go to the grocery store. Can you please make a batch of cookies? You can listen to music as you do it, just make sure it isn't too loud."

"That's fine." I say, as she picks up her bag and heads out, calling out a goodbye over her shoulder. I press play on my music and start making the batter, after a moment, I am in the swing of things and singing as I continue to make the batter. I dance around a little bit as I prepare the baking tray for the cookies, before forming them and putting them in the oven, setting the timer as I do. I was so focused on what I was doing, I didn't realise Tadashi had walked down and into the kitchen.

Tadashi walks down the stairs looking for Aunt Cass, but when he hears singing coming from the kitchen, he goes to investigate. He watches me with sly smile for a moment before walking up behind me, "Well its true what they say, you really can sing." I jump in fright, right as I pick up the gab of flour, as a result, my face and chest end up covered in it. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaim as I set down the bag and start to clean the mess up.

I cough and start to sneeze as I try and dust myself off, getting flour up my nose. I look up at him, "Yeah, I can sing, so what? So can many others. Although, if I had of known you were there I wouldn't have." Tadashi just moves closer and starts to brush some of the flour out of my hair. I turn my head to try and hide my blush, smirking I shake my head and make flour go all over him. Tadashi take a step back with his hands up, "Hey, no friendly fire. I'm not the one at fault here."

I just laugh at him. The timer goes off before I have a chance to get any more flour off, so I move to pull the cookies out of the oven and set them down to cool, "No class today?" I ask.

Tadashi nods in reply, "Yeah, I am all caught up and Baymax is fine for now, so I am able to take a break." I smile as I put in the next tray and set the timer again, "I hope I can hang out with him again, he was lots of fun and seems to know a fair bit."

Tadashi nods and turns to try and hide the blush, "You don't know the half of it, but I still have to teach him a few more things. He should be smarter the next time you see him. You might even be surprised at what he knows."

I giggle as I finish up the dishes, just before the timer rings again, I pull out the tray and put the last one in, again setting the timer. I Sit down and begin to ice the cookies that are cool enough. Once I'm finished, I put ehmn in the display case, sitting down with Tadashi, waiting on the ones in the oven "So, do you like the song I was listening too?" He nods so I continue, "It's from my favourite game, Kingdom Hearts, it's a fun game. I should show you one day."

The timer goes off again, so I pull out the last batch and turn off the oven. Tadashi looks at me, "So, what is the song called?"

I bring the cookies with me as I go back to table, "It's called 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. She is an awesome singer. I wish that I could meet her one day, and see her singing live."

Tadashi nods and watches as I finish up the cookies. As I am putting the last lot into the display case, Tadashi walks over and turns up the music. I look at him shocked, just as Aunt Cass walks into the kitchen, "You two, I could use a little help here." I nod as I walk over and grab a couple of the bags. I sit them on the bench before starting to unload them all. As Tadashi and I unload the bags Aunt Cass sits down says, "This is a pretty song, I like it."

I smile and was about to say something just as an apple rolled of the bench and onto the floor. Tadashi and bend down at the same time to gab it, causing our hands to touch. I pull back quickly, turning to hide my blush. I move over and sit with Aunt Cass, "I talked to my mum this morning, they should be back this weekend." Tadashi looks sad at this when he says, "Do you really have to go? I really like having you around here, it's been fun."

I smile at him as I say, "My next lot of classes start soon, so I should go back, less distraction at home. But we will still hang out, and ill still come help at the café." I grab a napkin and write down my number before handing it to him, "And I am always up for a text, as long as I am not in class."

Aunt Cass watches us with a sparkle in her eye as she says, "Well, the cookies you made look great and I can't wait to taste one."

I laugh as I grab a cookie and Tadashi grabs his phone to put my number in and download the song. "You really like it that much?" He nods and I giggle again, I seem to be a lot of that around him. We head up the stairs and I brush my fingers through my hair, "I really need a shower. This flour is not coming out." Tadashi laughs at that so I shake my head in his direction, "Hey, I thought I said no friendly fire."

I giggle, again, at him, "All is fair in love and war."

Tadashi turns candy apple red as he says, "What do you mean?"

I laugh at him saying, "Just a little pay back for you scaring me earlier." Before walking off to my room to get ready for a shower.

I finish in the bath room and walk to my room drying my hair, on the way I hear the song playing and Hiro groaning, "You are going to kill your phone and go deaf."

Tadashi laughs and the music stops. I walk into my room and finish getting ready for bed. I lay down on top of covers and start playing on my phone, just before Aunt Cass walks in. "Those cookies really were amazing. I was wondering, would you like to work here at the café full time when you have the time?"

I grin as I give my response, "That would be great. I would love to work here more." We talk for a few minutes more being saying goodnight and I climb into bed, a gin still on my face.

Tadashi gets ready for bed, and as he climbs into bed he thinks about what Sakura said, "Can we be really be falling in love?" Before he goes to bed he brings up Sakura's number and set the Kingdom Hearts song as her ringtone.

He puts his phone down, shakes his head and goes to sleep. Hiro snickers as he watches his brother, 'Let's see how I can push Sora and Kairi together. They do seem to be falling in love by themselves, but let's see if I can help them along.'

Hiro looks over at Tadashi, "Bro you in for such a roller coast ride unless you tell her how you feel. You so need to unlock that padlock on your heart and let her in." Tadashi rolls over and grabs his bear in his sleep making Hiro grin even wider, "I so cant wait to tell the gang about this." He takes a quick picture before going to sleep himself, a sly smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28: Nippy Flash

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 28: Chilly Cool Down

I was finishing getting ready for the day and making sure I had everything, before going down the stairs. Even though the sun was out and bright, it was going to be a cold day. I think to myself, ' _I hope there is snow this year, I so want to have a snow ball fight with Hiro and Tadashi._ '

It was Monday, and my parents had been back since Saturday, I didn't realise just how much I missed them till they had returned. I grab some breakfast and sit at the table with mum, catching up for a little bit. I say good bye and head out the door just as mums calls for me to remember my jacket, before sitting back down and taking a sip of her coffee, it was good to see her in such a normal setting.

I grab it and call a thank you as I pull the door closed behind me. I walk into the café and immediately pull off my jacket, "It's so nice and warm in here." Aunt Cass grins at me as I walk behind the counter and pull on my apron. "Sakura, since the holidays are coming up, I would like you to help me with some special orders that are coming up."

I agree to help before going into the kitchen and starting on the pies. Tadashi walks in, complaining about the weather, and that the baseball season was almost over.

I look up at him as I respond, "Well, baseball won't be going anywhere soon, I'm more than positive that it will be back next year."

He nods as he replies, "True. Well, I'll see you later. I am going to the lab to work on Baymax." I say goodbye as I put the pies into the oven. Just after the timer is set, Hiro walks into the kitchen, "So Hiro, do you think that we will get snow?" I look up at him as I ask.

I walks over and watches me finish cleaning up, no offer to help either, "I don't know, I can't read the weather. But I so hope we do, I want a snowball fight."

I giggle, saying I wanted one as well, while taking the pies out of the oven. Hiro seats himself while watching me, "Maybe we will get snowed in and you and Tadashi will have to cuddle to keep warm." I blush bright red, moved a little too quickly and end up hitting the hot tray with my hand. The tray crashes to the floor and I let out a gasp, Aunt Cass came running in at the noise.

Aunt Cass sees me holding my hand and pushes me over to the sink, "Run it under cold water. Quickly or it will get worse." As the water hits the burn, relief hits me and I have to fight to hold back the tears. Aunt Cass rubs my back, "Take deep breaths, breath in and out. That's it. Keep it under that water while I get the burn cream and gauze." She walked out of the room, only to come back in only a couple of minutes. Aunt Cass gently dries my hand and applies the burn cream before wrapping it in gauze. Hiro comes over with a bag of ice, helping me to sit down before giving it to me to place on the burn. "You will be okay. I tend to burn myself on that rack as well, it's too low for certain things. First time hurts the worst."

I give a small smile and say thanks. I sit for a little longer with the ice on it, before getting up and starting to cook again. I hear the bell above the door ring and look up to see who it is. "Hey Tadashi." I say as I wave to him, a sudden pain in my hand causing me to pull it down quickly.

He walks up to me, gently picking up my hand, "What happened to your hand Sakura?"

"I burnt it on the oven rack." I say watching him look at my hand, I wince as he accidently twists right where its brunt, trying to get a better look.

He smiles apologetically and lets my hand go. "I have been telling Aunt Cass to get the oven fixed for a while now." He says sitting down, a moment later, Aunt Cass walk in and Tadashi turns to her, "You really need to get the oven looked at, and cleaned properly Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass nods and walks up stairs to her room, Tadashi looks at me with his mouth ajar. I giggle as I take off my apron and hang it up. We sit and talk for a little while longer before Hiro comes in. "Hey Sakura, can you come over later and help me with one of my games?" He winks and as I face palm myself and holding the bridge of my nose, "Yeah, sure."

I head home for a little while, before heading back out to meet Hiro. He was standing there in a t-shirt, making me roll my eyes. "You may want to grab a jacket, its cold out here and I so don't want to deal with you sick."

Hiro just rolls his eyes at me, "You worry just like Tadashi does. I will be fine, come on, let's go."

I shake my head and we head off. We enjoy our night, as it get colder and colder. After a while, I start to shiver, and notice that Hiro is as well. "Can we go home now? It's freezing!"

Hiro shivers and nods, so we head back home to warm up.

We say goodbye and I head home as Hiro heads to the café. Hiro walks in, talking to himself, "I have to warm up. I need a hot shower." Hiro hops into a nice warm shower, getting out and drying off, walking into the bedroom. Tadashi looks at him, "You had better make sure your hair is dry. It's going to be cold tonight."

Hiro rolls his eyes as Tadashi comes over and tries to towel dry it, "So, how did Sakura hurt her hand?"

Hiro moves away and pulls on a shirt, "She burnt it on the on the oven. Aunt Cass put burn cream on it and said it will be fine."

Tadashi nods as he turns out the lights, "Maybe Baymax should have a look, just to make sure it isn't deep."

Hiro smirks as he rolls over, "You have it so bad bro." before trying to hide a cough and a sneeze, "This is just great."


	29. Chapter 29: Hiro-Dragon Training

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 29: How To Train Your Hiro

I wake up to a text from my mum. I try to ignore it and go back to sleep, but I realise it just won't happen. I get out of bed and read the text as I head down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and pat Kiba as he starts barking. I grab my jacket and walk out the door and to the café. I walk in and see Hiro and Tadashi sitting in there, "Good morning." They wave back, and Hiro tries to hide a cough.

"You okay Hiro? That doesn't sound good." I say looking worriedly at him

"Yeah, just a cough. I'm fine." Hiro replies.

I nod in acknowledgement and walk behind the counter to help Aunt Cass take orders. After few minutes, Hiro walks over to give me a hand taking orders and serving customers. When we get to the last order, I look at Hiro and realised he looked extremely pale. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

I try to feel his forehead, only for him to push my hand away, "I'm fine. It's all good." I roll my eyes and we go back to serving customers.

After a while, Hiro tries to hide another cough, "Hiro, I think you are coming down with a cold. You should go up and get some rest."

Hiro nods and I pat him on his head on the way, I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face, ' _I hope that he gets better soon, or I am going to have to tell Aunt Cass._ ' I think to myself.

Tadashi walks into the kitchen, "Come on, I'll give you a hand. Hiro will be fine, don't worry."

Tadashi and I get back to work, talking to customers and making sure that everything was clean when Hiro came down again. "If you don't rest, you're going to get worse Hiro."

"But I am so bored up there. There is nothing to do. Can't I hang with you?"

I shake my head, "No. After my shift, I will come and hang with you for a bit, yeah?"

Hiro sigs and walks back upstairs, mumbling to himself, "Why is she being so mean to me? Meant to be my big sis. I'm not even that sick." His mumbling is interrupted by a sneeze, "It's so cold."

When my shift is over, Tadashi and I make sure that the café is cleaned and tidy for Aunt Cass. I walk upstairs to the living room and toss a blanket at Hiro before sitting down with him, "How about we watch a movie? If you fall asleep, it's all good." Hiro nods and groans before tossing the blanket off himself. "Look, I know that you are as impatient as a four-year-old, but I just want you to feel better." I get up and put on a movie, ignoring Hiro's suggestions, he was just going to be asleep within half an hour, he go no say.

Hiro tries to hide a yawn as I put the movie in the player and sit down. After a while of watching the movie, Hiro speaks up, "So, toothless is a 'night-fury'. He is pretty cool. I think I want a toothless."

I giggle in reply. After a little while, I notice Hiro getting more and more tired, struggling to stay awake. He falls asleep so I get up, and walk down to the café and see Aunt Cass standing there. She looks up at me as I enter the kitchen, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. But I think he is running a temperature. You may want to check on him at some point."

Aunt Cass nods and heads up the stairs. "So, how did you manage to calm Hiro down?"

"I just treated him like a kid, no on likes being sick, and when they are, they like to be taken care of." I said looking at him.

Tadashi smiles and we chat for a little while before Aunt Cass comes down saying, "Well, he has a small cold, he will be fine in a few days. He will still need some cold medicine though." I nod in reply, before realising Aunt Cass wasn't finished. "Oh, Sakura, I wondering, would you be alright to look after Hiro and work your shifts?"

"Sure, it shouldn't be too hard. I think I can handle it." I grin at the smile at Aunt Cass is giving me, only to be distracted by my phone going off. I look at it and see that it's from my mum, "My mum and dad will be back later tonight. I can't wait to spend more time with them, I missed them while they were away."

Tadashi sighs in a sad way, looking up at me, "I really wanted you to spend the night here,"

I turn to hide my blush, "Maybe in a couple of days, and only id Aunt Cass is okay with it."

"Sure," Aunt Cass says "It will be fun to have you over again." I grin at them and say good bye, heading home to get dinner ready for me and my parents.

Tadashi walks up the stairs and looks at Hiro, "Tell me little bro, did you do this just to get closer to Sakura?"

Hiro smirks in reply, "Well, maybe. But its you that drives she drives you crackers. Lets see how long you can handle having her ignore you for me."

Tadashi blushes as they head to their room. Tadashi sighs and says, "I just hope she doesn't get sick." Hiro let's out a laugh and says, "That's not a bad idea. Thanks, big bro." He falls asleep as Tadashi gets into his pyjamas. He looks over at his bear and says, "Well, I hope that Hiro gets better and Sakura takes good care of him, without her getting sick." Then turns off the light and falls asleep.


	30. Chapter 30: A Crying Disagree

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 30: Unwishful Thinking

(Part 1)

Morning comes and sees me getting ready for the day at the café. I head down stairs to join mum for breakfast, talking about our plans for the day, I get up to wash my dishes when she says "Your father and I are going to help your cousin move into his new house today, se we will be a little late coming home."

I nod and say goodbye, before heading out the door and straight to the café. I walk in and say hello to a couple of regulars before Aunt Cass looks up at me, "Hey Sakura, Hiro is up in his room, do you mind checking on him for me?" I nod and head straight up the stairs. I knock on the door before walking in, and can't help the widening of my eyes at the mess on Hiro's side of the room. "It looks like a Tornado and Hurricane made and indoor Hurrinado in here!"

Hiro moves from his computer and looks up at me, "Well, yeah, but I like it like this." Before going back to his game.

I shake my head at him, and pull him away from the computer, "Come on, your sick, you need to rest. And you know the puppy dog eyes won't work on me, so don't bother."

Hiro rolls his eyes at me and tries anyway, "Can't I play my game for a little bit longer, please?"

"No, I told you, that won't work and you need rest. Now." Hiro does the puppy dog eyes at me again, before leaning forward and licking my check, like an actual dog. "Oh gross! I so better not get sick. If I do I'm smacking your nose with a rolled up newspaper."

Hiro laughs at me, "That's just pay back. Oh, there is a bot fight on tonight, we are so going."

I look at him with wide eyes as he coughs, "I don't think so, your too sick to be out in the cold, we are not going out tonight."

Hiro tries to suck up to me by nuzzling me like a hypo dog. Because him acting like this, made me want to spend more time with him. Not. I shake my head at him, "No. What would Tadashi say if he heard you were planning this."

Hiro looks up at me pouting, "Fine. But you wont be able to stop me from leaving." I roll my eyes at him and tuck him into bed, making him eat some soup that Aunt Cass had brought up. Soup finished, he snuggled into his bed and fell asleep. I go back down to the café and help Aunt Cass take orders and serve customers. It was nearing the end of the day when Tadashi walked in, "Hey Sakura, how is Hiro going?"

I smile at him, "He is getting there, just needs to rest more, and stop planning and escape route." I finish laughing, Tadashi laughs back and heads up the stairs with a small wave. The time came for the café to close, so I finished the cleaning and made sure the door was locked before I went back up the stairs to check on Hiro, only to see him dressed and pulling on his socks and shoes. "I don't think so. Go back to bed." I say looking at him.

Hiro coughs, "I am going and you won't be able to stop me."

I roll my eyes at him, "The only place you are going is back to bed." I say as I try to push him back into bed.

He dodges out of the way of my arms, and runs straight past me, only to run into Tadashi at the door, "And what are you two doing?"

I open my mouth to explain, only to be beaten by Hiro, "She was going to take me out into the cold to a bot fight." He smirks at me.

I look at him shocked, "Oh, he is so lying, I was trying to stop him from going." As I am trying to explain, Tadashi just crosses his arms and glares at me, when I go to keep explain the conversation from earlier, he grabs my burnt hand.

Tadashi squeezes a little bit tighter, causing me to wince and whimper, he just ignores it and yells at me, "Sakura, he is already sick enough, what is wrong with you to even think it's okay to take him out like this?" I tried to yank my hand back, but it just caused more pain. Suddenly, Tadashi pulled his other hand back and slapped me across the face. "I USED TO HAVE FEELING FOR YOU, I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU ARE SUCH A JERK." I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't any more, so the tears came falling down my cheeks. I put my free hand to my face, letting out a sob as I tried again, "It wasn't my fault…" But Tadashi put a hand up for me to stop, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Save it. I don't care. Your not welcome here anymore. It would be best if you just disappeared." I take a step back from him and yank my hand free from him, before turning and running down the stairs.

Me running off must have woken Hiro from some form of trance, "Sakura, wait! I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry."

I turn and look at him, "But it did. And you did nothing to stop it." I run across the café, and out the front door, leave Hiro and Tadashi on the bottom step watching me leave. Tadashi takes of his cap and throws it on the ground, causing Aunt Cass to look at the boys in confusion as she tries to get them to tell her what happened, the whole story.

Tears keep running down my face as I leave the /café, I didn't want to go home, so I ran to the park. I sit on the bench and mumble to myself, "Tadashi is stupid and idiotic. He has no idea about my feelings, and is a total moron. He is weird, mean and unfair." I look down and realise that my tears have created a wet patch under me. Normally I wouldn't be seen in this state in public, but I just don't care today.

I wipe the tears away, trying to clean myself up. "Hey, are you okay?" I look up to see a guy standing there looking worriedly at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a fight with someone." I try to take a deep breath to try and calm myself down, managing to stop the tears. I smile, still calming myself down.

He sits down next to me, and we talk for a while. Suddenly, realising he hadn't introduced himself, "Hey, my name is Yin, it's nice to meet you."

I smile at him, "I'm Sakura, you too." We talk while watching the sun going down.

Back at the café, Tadashi paced up and down, "What did I just do? I didn't mean to, I was just so angry." He put his hands into his hair, shaking his head, trying to work out how he do that to Sakura.

"Well, good work big bro, if she didn't have a reason to hate you before, she does now." Hiro says glaring g at Tadashi from his bed. Tadashi glares back at Hiro, pulling at his hair as he paces.

Tadashi paces back and forth, having an internal conflict with himself. He stopped at the window, looking out across the bay. "I have to find her, she could be in danger. She could be lost or could have been kidnapped. Or worse, she could have fall of the Golden Gate Bridge into the bay."

Hiro tosses a pillow at him, "Relax, your going to go grey early, or bald." He laughs at himself, "Maybe she got kidnapped by the art thieves and they are going to trade her for the art." Tadashi groans at that, hoping Sakura doesn't get hurt in the process.

As night fall I get up and turn to Yin, "It was nice to meet you, and to talk to you, but I need to head home."

Yin looks at me, "It was nice you meet you as well. My sister would really like you, would you like to meet her? She is just over there." I nod and follow him over to his sister.

The boys get ready for bed, Tadashi still freaking out, Hiro still angry. Tadashi climbs into bed, saying to himself, "I can't believe I did that. I just hope that she is okay."

Hiro looks over at him, "Guess this just proves you can be and are heartless after all." Tadashi just moans at looks at the ceiling, trying not to think of the all things that go wrong with Sakura out there alone. Tadashi rolled over, trying to get the pictures of what could happen out of his head, so he could get to sleep.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say,

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

To Be Continued...


	31. Chapter 31: Fishy Kidnap

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 31: Look and Find

(Part 2)

The sun was when Hiro woke up, noticing that Tadashi was awake, Hiro turns to him, "Sakura is out there, we need to find her. We also need to work out what the hell happened yesterday."

Tadashi gets out of bed, "Yeah, I just hope I can find her. I can't believe I did that. I feel so bad. I don't think she will talk to me, but we still need to find her."

Hiro and Tadashi get ready and head into the lab, Honey sees them first and asks, "Hey, have you seen Sakura? She sometimes comes past the lab on her way to classes, I haven't seen her for a while."

Tadashi winces and walks over to his table, as he sits down, Hiro motions for the others to follow him outside. Once they were all out there, he explained what had happened. "I will take a little blame, I should have said something, but I was just so shocked. But that he slapped her was just wrong, and that's on him." Hiro looks back at his brother and says, "We have to find her."

They walk back in and watch as Tadashi puts his head down onto his arms. Go-go walks up to him saying, "So, you slapped her. She must have made you really made to do that." As she pops her bubblegum, Tadashi looks up at her, "I was mad, I just… I don't know, it just got out of hand." His eyes started filling with tears

Honey Lemon rubbed his back as Hiro called everyone back over, "He is in no mood to go looking for her, it's up to us. I just put a GPS chip into Baymax, he can scan for body heat and identify which one is Sakura based on her hormone levels; he has scanned her so he will have her info on his file."

They all nod as they head back to work, finish off what they need too so they could look for Sakura that night. Hiro went to make sure that Baymax was ready to go, Tadashi tried to work out what was wrong with himself.

Yin and I walk into around the corner and into the warehouse at the end of the street. "I know it's a little cold and smells like fish, but it's home for us." Yin smiles at me.

His sister, who I assume is Yang like he had told me earlier, walks over to us, "What did I tell you about bringing pets home bro?"

Yin looks at me and then back to his sister, "We met in the park, she has had a fight with someone and is upset, she just needs somewhere to stay for tonight, please?"

Yang looks me up and down before saying, "Fine. But if she crosses me I will through her into the freezer, she can spend the night with the other fish."

I tried a small smile at her, "Well, I didn't bring my jacket with me, so I will do my best."

I walk around the shed, looking at the fishing boats, when a strong breeze blows through, I start to cough hoping that I won't get sick like Hiro is. I keep walking around for a little longer when another breeze kicks in, a tarp starts waving in the wind and I go to look at what was over there. I let out a gasp, "The missing art work. They are the Art Thieves."

I hear steps behind me and I jump, turning to see Yang, "You went snooping, you crossed me, I warned you what would happen." My eyes widen and I turn to run, but Yang grabs me and forces me down. I manage to kick her off me, only for her to trip me up and grab me again. She drags me over to the freezer, I keep trying get away, but she is amazingly strong. She opens the freezer and throws me in. I hit the bottom and twist my ankle. "Be good and I might let you out early for good behavior." She starts to laugh and slams the door closed. I huddle into myself to try and keep warm. I start crying again, singing to try and distract myself, " I have to find a way,

To make this all okay,

I can't believe this small mistake,

Could've caused so much heartache,

Oh why, oh why?

Something is wrong, it's plain to see,

This isn't how it's meant to be,

And you can't see it like I do,

It's not the life that's meant for you,

Oh why, oh why?

Losing promise,

I don't know what to do,

Seeking answers,

I fear I won't get through to you,

I'll try,

And I'll try,

I'll try,

And I'll try."

I hear a knock on the outside of the freezer before the door is opened a little, Yin stick his head in, "I'm sorry, I will try and find a way to get you out. Just give me a little time, I just need some help." He closes the lid and walks off, I start to cry again, "Please, just let me out. I just want to go home. Please." I put my head on my arms and tears slid down my face.

Class ends and Tadashi spend the night driving around looking for Sakura, not finding anything, he goes back home, walking through the café, Aunt Cass looks at him with wide eyes, "You need a hot shower, you look frozen."

Tadashi just nods and walks up the stairs, straight into the shower, he gets out, dries off and lays down on his bed, he starts to fall asleep, shaking himself awake. He climbs under the covers, still thinking about what was going on and where Sakura could have been. He was asleep before Aunt Cass walked in to check on him, "Don't worry, it will all work out." Before heading off to bed herself.

To Be Continued...?!


	32. Chapter 32: Rescue Operation

Big Hero 6: The Art Thieves

Chapter 32: A Crafty Escape Plan and Rescue

(Part 3)

I was still locked in the freezer when the sun was going down, and I had had enough. I was tired and cold and wanted to go home. I looked around the freezer and said to myself, "I have to find a way out of here, before they come and do worse to me. Or, at least before Yang comes and does something worse." I stand of and try to walk on my ankle, wincing at the pain, "My way out if going to have to involve something easy for my ankle."

I walk around, trying to build things that will aid in my escape. I was about ot move something else when the door opened. I tried to run to the back of the freezer, but slipped and fell because of my ankle. Yang walked in and laughed at seeing my sprawled out on the floor. "So, are you being good? Just wait a little while longer, and I'll have found something to do with you."

I look up at her and try to smirk, "You think you can keep me locked up in here? Someone will come and find me, then you will be sorry." I smirked as I had another thought, "My friends are more then a match for you, they will stop you."

Yang walks up to me and said, "Who will save you? No one knows you're here. Your friends have no clue where you are, even if they were a match me, they would have to find me first. There is no hope of escape for you."

She storms out the door and I walk back to my tower. Unknown to both of us, Hiro was with Baymax on the bridge with Baymax. They head back to the docks so that they could meet up with the teams.

They had just started talking about where they had looked and where they could look, when Yin walked up to them. "You guys are Big Hero Six, yeah?"

Hiro turned and glared at the interruption, "Yes, and you are?"

Yin smiles sadly at them, "My name is Yin and I know where Sakura is." Go-Go had to hold Hiro back so that Yin could finish his story.

When he had finished, Hiro looks at him with anger and asks, "So, are you going to show us where she is or what?" Yin nods and motions for them to follow him towards the docks.

Back in the freezer I try to walk on my ankle again, but I slip and a sharp pain causes me to let out a whimper. After the pain had subsided, I sigh "This is so hopeless. I can't do anything until my ankle is healed." I lean against the wall, "I wonder who will come to save me."

Big Hero Six and Yin get to the dock and stop. Yin points to where they had to go. "She is in there, but you need to be careful. My sister can be crafty and will try to trick you. I know a way in and will tell Sakura that you are here."

Hiro nods and give Yin a minute to walk away before they all head to the main door, they had to take Yang down and rescue Sakura, maybe the artwork as well. As the walked in the main door, Yang as standing right in front of them, "So you're Big Hero Six. Think you can stop me, save the paintings and your friend? Well, to get to them you have to go through me first."

Hiro glared at her, "We will get them back, you can just watch us."

Unknown to Yang, Yin was climbing through the roof to where Sakura was, he dropped down quietly (You don't get to be an art thief by being loud) and opened the freezer door, "Your friends are here to rescue you, they have to get through my sister first though. I'm sorry you're in here."

"It's okay, this isn't your fault, we are still friends." I say, smiling at him.

Hiro stood his ground and Yang walked up to him, "So, how are you going to stop me? With your little team? I wont go down easily."

Hiro growls in response, "We will show you."

Yang goes to attack Hiro, but Baymax steps in front and grabs her, not letting go, Yin opened the door wider and helped me walk out, and we watched as Go-Go tied up Yang. "I think we just won."

Hiro looks over at the sound of my voice, "Sakura, your okay?" I nod in reply and Yin helps me walk over to them. Hiro holds out his arm and once I'm secure, Yin steps back, smiling as Hiro hugs me.

Yin waited a moment before asking, "So what's going to happen now?"

Hiro looked up at him, "She will go to jail. And for you, well, from what you said and from Sakura's reactions to you, we don't have a problem, so if you would like, you could join the Big Hero Six."

Yin nodded with a grin on his face, "I would lave that. Thank you."

Go-Go calls the cops while Hiro helps sit me down, Yin had some more news to break though, "Now that it's all over with my sister, there may still be others who will attack you." We all nod in reply, thinking about what he had said when Yin walks over to me, pulling something out of his pocket. "This will prove that I am on your side, to you and to others." He placed a charm in my hand while smiling.

Hiro looks down at me, "So, sis, are you going to go talk to my brother soon? Maybe forgive him?"

I bit my lip and wiped away the traitorous tears, "Maybe, I don't know yet." I said to Hiro, thinking to myself, _If he cared, where is he?_.

At that moment, Baymax walked up to us saying, "I will scan you now." I giggle as he scans me, he finishes up saying, "Your ankle is twisted and badly bruised, and you need to stay off it for a few days." I try to hide a cough and shiver, but Honey Lemon picks up on it straight away.

Yin looked at his sister, "I am sorry, sister. I am sorry that it came to this."

Yang looked up at her brother, "Just wait, you will pay." Before looking at me, "I would have gotten away with it as well, if it wasn't for you meddling kids."

I just shake my head at her, "But we took you down. So deal with it."

To be continued...?


End file.
